Kidnap My Heart
by k8ln713
Summary: Bella, Alice & Rosalie become tormented by ruining their school's chance of winning a contest performance by their favorite band. They seek out the band to convince them to play anyway, but are refused. The girls then come up with a plan to kidnap the band & as a demand, want them to agree to performing. Will they succeed or will a secret hold back their chance at redemption?
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hey everyone! So it's been a little while since I posted something here :)**

**New story! I was seriously influenced by this TV movie called _Taking 5_ that featured the band The Click Five (if you were between your teens and twenties in 2005, then you know who they are... _Just the Girl_ is still one of my fave songs by them!) that came out YEARS ago to write this - and I will be honest... it took me nearly TWO years to finish this baby. There were times I just didn't know what to write - despite having an outline - and I abandoned it for a little bit to focus on other plot bunnies that also have been abandoned and revisited and abandoned...**

**But I finished it! YAY! So after almost two years of writing this, I present you Kidnap My Heart!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to_ Twilight._ That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

If you told me six months ago that in my distant near future that my friends and I would be kidnapping our favorite boy band, I would have laughed my fucking ass off! Keep dreaming, buddy! I would have never even considered even stealing a candy bar from a grocery store, much less an entire boy band.

But surprisingly... I ended up doing so.

My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, and I committed a crime as seniors in high school. We kidnapped Breaking Dawn. I know, right?! Who would have thunk! But indeed we did with the help of two very good guy friends of mine who were the masterminds of the idea. We just helped them execute it and succeed in doing so and not ending up in jail.

Also some other things came about of this crime, though we never expected it to. We just got really lucky.

But to give you proof that this occurred, let me take you back to the beginning, six months ago, where three teenage girls, unpopular to say the least, made Forks High history in kidnapping our favorite boy band Breaking Dawn...

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

******A.N.: Decided to also give you a full chapter, so here's the first official chapter :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV  
**  
So… we backtracked it six months ago.

We're in the midst of the second half of our senior year, in March. Christmas and February vacations have passed and now we're getting close to the end of the year. We were excited for graduation to come around so we could go to college. Me, Rose and Alice are smart and have done quite well throughout our four years here in Forks High. Rosalie is going to be our class valedictorian, with me second in our class and Alice third in our class.

You may like to consider us geeks or whatever, but we're not the stereotypical geek with the big broken glasses, suspenders and bow ties. We look completely normal. Our brains, I guess, are just huge.

But because we're extremely smart, we're not popular by any means, and that sucks because Rosalie is one of the most beautiful girls in school. She's just shy. She does wear glasses, but they're cute black frames that accentuate her violet eyes. Shouldn't she be the girl with the entourage?

Yes, but she doesn't.

Neither Alice nor I had that glamorous life, not that we want it. We want out of our hickville town, and soon we'll be gone. And with our brains, we're going to be on top of the world. When we return in ten years for the reunion, everyone will be fat or ugly, with beer guts and ten children and will be envious of us.

Anyway... we're in school and apparently there's this contest sponsored by Fuze that whichever school collects the most Fuze bottle labels, a concert would be thrown at the school with a performance by Breaking Dawn. The student that collects the most labels gets to meet the band, too. And Breaking Dawn just so happens to be mine, Alice and Rosalie's favorite band ever! We're, like, their biggest fans!

Our room, our lockers, notebooks are filled with pictures of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. We've bought memorabilia, CDs, concert DVDs and gone to every concert within range of where we live because we love them so much. We've cut every picture of them from every magazine featuring them and taped them on the walls and every other flat surface. We were obsessed with them (okay... not psycho obsessed, but you know what I mean) and we were going to win this contest!

The contest was several months long, starting in late October, and soon the winner would be announced. So for months straight all we did was drink anything from the Fuze line, as well as our families. We were risking an overload on what we're consuming from the drinks, but it'd be worth it if we won and got to meet Breaking Dawn. I'm sure that with all the drinks we're drinking we're not going to want to drink it ever again.

We were at about 21,659 labels in. That was a lot of Fuze we drank between the three of us and our families. After this contest, I planned to work out on overdrive and make sure my teeth enamel was not affected by anything in the drinks. Surely there's some kind of acid in there. The contest was coming to a close and we were psyched about hoping to win the concert at our school and meet Breaking Dawn.

Alice and I were in Rose's bedroom, drinking more Fuze for labels and snacking on chocolate, as well as looking through magazines and cutting more pics from them of Breaking Dawn and watching some of their music videos. My all time favorite was _Kidnap My Heart_. It was a slow pop ballad that just seemed so heartfelt. A huge garbage bag filled with labels was in the corner, with many more all tied up in the other corners. We had this in the bag... literally.

"Mmm..." I mumbled as I took a bite of the chocolate bar I had in my hand. "If I had to come up with a name for a chocolate bar, I'd name it Edward."

The girls laughed and threw some marshmallows at me. "You're such a dork, Bells!" Alice squealed.

"Eh, I try! Haha!"

"Oh..." Rose sighed. "Emmett just looks so handsome in this video, don't you two think?"

"Rose... you think that in every video and photo of him," I said, cracking a smile at her. Rose was so adorable. She was shy and rarely spoke her mind to give her opinion about anything. It was like she was the follower in our group. Alice and I never pushed her around, but it seemed that she just went along with what we say and what we want to do. But when it was about Breaking Dawn, she got so lovey dovey about Emmett. Yeah, he was hot. All muscular and baby-faced, two contradicting aspects that Emmett pulled off. But I was all for Edward, just like Alice was all for Jasper.

"I know, but come on! He is!" she exclaimed.

"Okay... he is delicious looking, but Edward is my guy. Emmett's yours and Jasper is Alice's."

The next couple of days passed and it was the day we had to turn in labels. Mine, Alice and Rose's lockers were right next to each other, so we headed to them to get our stuff. I couldn't wait till June came and we graduated. I was getting pretty bored with the shit we learned, stuff I already knew, like, three years ago. We were getting closer and I saw one of my guy friends, Jacob Black, and my other friend, Seth Clearwater, breaking into my locker. They're really annoying, but I'm friends with them because their parents and my parents were friends. They got the door unlocked and pulled out one of my Breaking Dawn magazines.

"Hey! Get the fuck out of my locker!" I screamed. I gently ripped the magazine out of his hands, and carefully went through the entire thing to make sure no pages were ripped. The girls and I fawned over it, cooing over it like it was a baby.

I turned to Jake as Rose slipped the magazine back into its place in my locker. "What gives you any right to keep breaking into my locker? This shit has got to end," I said slapping his arms a bit. He put his hands up in defense and I stopped.

"Well, when you get over these lip synching assholes, then I will," he answered.

We gasped. "They don't lip synch!" we said together.

"Whatever. Check this out." Jake gestured to Seth to turn on a video camera and show a video. "You heard about the Port Angeles High mascot kidnapping? We got it all on tape." We watched the video of them kidnapping the pig for a minute before Jake asked Seth to turn it off. So amateurish. What seriously makes him think that kidnapping a pig mascot was original?

"Pranksters are stupid, retard," I said with venom.

"Don't be jealous. I will never forget about our thing, especially our first bath together."

"Ugh! I was one years old, you perv!"

"Yeah, but I remember you trying to play with my toy boat," he said with a wink, innuendo laced in his words. I was pissed and saw red. I grabbed Jake's collar and threw him up against the lockers. And don't think I didn't notice Seth holding up his video camera, taping this.

"Oh, getting kinky, aren't we?"

"You tell anyone else about that and I'll make sure more embarrassing things about you are aired out," I seethed.

"Be gentle with me; I'm fragile." He turned to Seth. "You got that on tape?"

"Yep," Seth answered.

"So, Bella... we still on for the Spring Dance?"

I gave him a grossed out look. "Ew... ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" I quickly grabbed what I needed and the girls and I bolted out of there like we were Road Runner escaping Wiley Coyote.

Later that day, the girls and I had gym, my least favorite class. We were jogging around the track in big tee shirts and sweatpants, working to get our heart rates up, when the two most popular girls pushed past us... the two biggest bitches-slash-sluts in school. We couldn't stand them, they were so annoying. And it doesn't help much that their heads are empty as flowerpots. I still don't know how Tanya Denali won class president. All she did during her campaign last spring was promise a bunch of bullshit lies to us, and then give the things she was going to benefit the entire school to the popular crowd. Angela Weber so should have won.

"Oops! Sorry," she fake-apologized.

"Hi, Tanya!" Alice said. "Oh, I love your hair!" Which actually looked disgusting to me. We all fawned over her, but this was just us pretending to like her. Tanya's hair was pretty much fake; all bleached a nasty white blonde color. She usually has clip in extensions, giving her a new hair look every day, but for gym she takes them out and puts her hair in a short ponytail.

Tanya smiles non-genuinely and said, "Look, Jessica and I are holding the contest bottle label collection drive after school, so since you three dorks have nothing better to do, I expect you to show up and donate so we can get Breaking Dawn to perform here."

"Right," I agree. "Sure." We gave them fake smiles.

"Great. Let's go, Jessica." They jogged off after that.

"Ugh! I'm so not letting them get total credit for the labels we bring in," I said.

"Uh huh! They don't deserve to meet them when they didn't do shit probably," Alice chimes in.

"Let's go. We have to get my dad to help bring the garbage bags in this afternoon. There are too many and he's got the big truck," Rose said, and we nodded, continuing our jog.

At four o'clock, Rose's dad drove us back to school with about forty clear bags of labels, with us in the back with them, riding in style. We see Tanya and Jessica sitting there collecting any labels the students in our school brought. There's a huge line with the students holding a few labels. We hear Tanya screeching about that they needed more if they wanted Breaking Dawn to come.

Alice and Rose jumped out of the truck first and I handed them each a garbage bag, then hopped out myself with my own bag. We marched up to the bitches and threw down our contribution.

"Here's what we got," Rose said.

"Wow! How many do you have?" Tanya asked in her nasally voice.

"Well," I started, "we kinda lost count after the first 5,000. But there's a lot."

"Just give us a number!"

"21,785," Alice said.

"Approximately," we all finished, slapping big grins on our faces.

Tanya and Jessica gasped and tried to get their words straight. "Well, then hand the bags over and we can say that Breaking Dawn is coming to perform here," Tanya said, coming from behind the table to collect the garbage bags filled with bottles. The girls and I retracted the bags from her hands.

"Oh no..." I started off saying. "You want the labels? Then we get the credit for having the most. You may be president, but you were not responsible for bringing in the most labels. So, our proposition is that we give you the labels and you let us be on stage with you during the presentation, getting full credit for bringing in the most labels. We get to meet the band, too, when they perform. Take it or leave it."

Jessica and Tanya whispered in each other's ears for a minute, then turned back to Rose, Alice and I. "Okay... deal. You give us the bags, we give you full credit and you get to meet the band." We cheered and the bitches turned to the students standing behind us and told them Breaking Dawn was coming to Forks High.

**~KMH~**

A week later the buzz that our school won the contest was all over the country. People were jealous, especially those from the bigger cities because we were such a small town and beat their asses. You know how they say it's always the quiet ones? Well, you shouldn't underestimate a small town.

The radio and news stations from around Washington came to our school today to broadcast live about our win. The band was going to be here on a later date for our school concert, but right now it was just a celebratory ceremony.

Everything was going right... until it didn't.

Tanya and Jessica were standing off on one side of the stage because that's where they'd be entering when they come out on stage, and then Rose, Alice and I would be announced.

Rose was really excited about this, and she was always one for little traditions that involve us lighting up some sparklers just for kicks. When she suggested them to Tanya, she was like, "No! Sparklers are for children, Rosalie."

_Bitch._

Rose was sad after that. And I decided to flip the two whores the bird and took the sparklers from Rose, pulling my lighter (yeah, sometimes I smoke, so I got a lighter on me) out of my pocket and lit one up.

The girls and I smiled as we waved the sparkler back and forth, until...

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" I whined. The sparks from the sparkler were hitting my skin and were burning me. Out of instinct, the first thing I do is throw the damn thing away from me. Until I remembered it was still lit... and Tanya was hairspraying her hair, practically using the whole can... and the sparkler got in line of fire.

You have to know what happened next…

The fumes from the hairspray were flammable, and once the sparkler was in line with the spray, it caught fire, causing Tanya's hair to go on fire, as well as catching the bags of labels on fire.

"AHHHHHH!" Tanya screamed.

"Oh, fuck!" Alice shouted. "Where's the fucking extinguisher?!"

Rose ran and found the fire extinguisher behind her, handing it to Alice to work so we could stop the fire on stage and on Tanya. The white stuff from it started blowing through the air, counteracting the flames. But what was the other worse part about what went down in the auditorium of Forks High was that because of our yelling and Tanya's shrieks of pain, the stage curtain opened up to reveal us.

Tanya and Jessica were covered in extinguisher shit and the mountain of bags with all the labels we collected burned/melted (because, well, they're plastic).

The guy in charge of the contest was on stage with us, and seeing what happened to all the labels, he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think those labels are gonna count now that they're destroyed."

Fuck. Me.

And not in the way I would like it.

And Tanya being the bitch called us out on it. Well, Rose really.

"She did it!" she pointed at Rose. "Rosalie Hale started the fire! And burnt all the labels!"

_That's it, bitch!_ I grabbed the extinguisher from Alice's hands and blew more of that white shit all over Tanya. It wasn't Rose's fault at all! It was all mine! But Rose was a very sensitive girl, and with one look out at the crowd, them laughing at her and booing her, she let out a sob and ran off the stage. Alice went to take care of her as I fired at Tanya with the extinguisher, and then stalked off the stage, pissed off as hell.

I found Alice and Rose in the girls bathroom, Rosalie crying her eyes out because she was so embarrassed. Alice was whispering to her that it's nothing and will all blow over by tomorrow.

"Yeah, Rose. It'd be fine."

"But we lost the contest. All because of my stupid idea of sparklers," she whimpered.

I knelt down on the ground next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Hey. It's not a big deal, Rose. You're more important than any contest and any Breaking Dawn concert. We love you, babe. Don't cry."

Rose's sobs quiet down as Alice and I hugged her. Finally, when she calmed down completely, Alice suggested we cut school for the rest of the day, seeing as there was no point in staying – there'd be no ceremony now. And maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

Not.

When we returned the next day, it was horrible.

We were just walking through the halls to our lockers where people were booing us, especially Rose, because we lost them the Breaking Dawn concert. Rosalie looked like she was going to break down again, but Alice and I shushed her.

Then Tanya got in our faces, a headscarf around her head to hide all the burnt hair. "Hey! You little bitches!" she called out to us.

"Yes, Tanya?" I sighed.

"Hi, Tanya. Cute scarf," Rose squeaked.

"Oh no! Don't try and suck up to me, you little nerd."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Alice shouted at her.

"Tanya, it was my fault tha–" I started, just so she'd get off Rose's back, but I was cut off with a hand put in front of my face to shut me up. Seriously… who does _that_ anymore?

"No! Don't try and defend her, Bella. I was there. I saw the sparklers! It was Rosalie who brought them in."

"I saw them, too," Jessica said to everyone surrounding us, looking in on the catfight that was sure to break out. "I'm, like, a witness." Jessica Stanley should really just shut up. She's so dumb, and it's really unnecessary for her to be speaking.

Rose was stumbling over her words to apologize over something that didn't happen, but Tanya wasn't having it. "Bu-bu-bu-but what, Rosalie? You know, I have to get hair extensions done by the salon to fix the damage that's been done. Do you have any idea how much those cost?!"

"Well, unlike you, I actually don't destroy my hair with chemicals, so no, I don't. But I'm sure it wouldn't be as much for you to fix your fucking face when I'm through with it!" I shout, getting in her face, lifting my fist up to clock her. But Alice pulls me back.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Tanya. I mean, I could pay you back. I promise," Rose offered up, looking down at her feet to avoid the death glare Tanya was sending us.

"Not gonna work. Rosalie Hale, from this day forward, your social life at Forks High is over. Not that you had much of a social life here except for your nerdy friends."

"She's finished," Jess finished. _Ugh! Please stop talking, bitch! Your voice is so annoying!_

"What the fuck ever, Tanya!" I yelled at her as we watched hers and Jessica's retreating forms.

"Uh... that goes for you and Alice Brandon, too, Bella Swan. You're now social outcasts for the rest of your high school careers."

They walk away and the three of us are left standing there, being scrutinized.

"Thanks a lot, Rosalie!" one guy shouted.

"Losers!" a bunch of people called out.

"We hate you, Bella!"

"You guys suck!"

Rosalie whimpered out a cry and ran off. Alice and I had no choice but to follow. Tanya Denali had declared social war on us. It was already bad enough we didn't have a lot of friends because of our intelligence. Now we'll never be liked again, not that I really care. Think back to what I said before all this fucked up shit happened. I knew Rose, Alice and I would be better off once we graduate, and hopefully no one would ever remember this.

But for now we just gotta endure whatever shit was thrown at us.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Well, they didn't throw shit, but stuff was tossed at us.

All we were for the next couple of days was teased and practically target practice, and Rosalie got the most of it because everyone still thought it was her fault the sparkler fire happened, when it really was all my fault. We tried to defend ourselves, but it was no use. They've been brainwashed by Tanya.

The torture wasn't so bad at first. You know, teasing and being called losers. Then they decide to actually throw footballs purposely at our heads as we walked past a bunch of jocks. Let's just say the guy who threw the football won't be going to college on a football scholarship because of a broken arm.

I was suspended for one day, but my absence didn't do a single thing to my grades, and one little indiscretion wasn't gonna kill me once I go to college. Um, hello! I'm already in Stanford! The three of us were!

Then girls were purposely dumping their food on us, forcing us to raid lost and found and wear God awful clothes. No one ever loses anything cool.

The worst was that a couple of guys decided to somehow cuff our backpacks to the back of our chairs. I don't know how they did undetected, but they did. And we couldn't get them off.

When I got up out of my seat and tried to grab my messenger bag, I found out about it being locked to it. And so did Alice and Rose.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I screamed, pulling on my bag. _Urgh!_ I was so done with this. Because I couldn't do much getting my bag detached from my fucking chair, and I needed all the shit in it, I had no choice but to start dragging my chair throughout the halls of Forks High to the janitor's office – which is downstairs in the basement. How wonderful.

Since Alice and Rose needed it done, too, they had to drag it along. We would have just gone without our bags to the janitor's office, but I didn't feel like leaving my bag in an empty classroom for a few minutes – you never know what shit could happen in five minutes. And I'd figure that the fat loser was too lazy to come upstairs to just unlock a few bags from chairs, so we're coming to him.

I was angry as I dragged my chair behind me, but I acted cool, to make it seem like it didn't bother me. I wish I could tell my girls that this would blow over and that high schoolers' attention spans were really short, but it would just be a lie. But the best way to act is as if it didn't bother us.

When we got to the janitor's office, he chuckled out a really loud laugh at us before I yelled at him to just release us and that we'll be on our merry way. He still snickered at us as he unlocked us from these bicycle locks and then we went to lunch, missing half of it because we were otherwise engaged. Thank God we brought lunch today. And that we were going to eat in the car.

"I can't take this anymore, girls. I'm gonna ask if I can leave school and just be homeschooled," Rose complained, picking at her sandwich.

"No. We're gonna face this like big girls, Rosie. We're seniors! It's just three measly months! And then we're out of here," Alice said.

"That's right, hon. It'll be okay. And we're right by you. Plus… you know that since my dad's the Chief, I can have him issue something if this gets really out of control," I threw in.

"I just don't understand how people can be so cruel!"

"Rose… everyone will be cruel. This high school game everyone's playing is nothing compared to what we'll be facing in the real world. This is child's play. But you know what? We're better than them. They're gonna be nothing in ten years and we'll be the best! So don't let a bunch of douches and bitches get you down. Okay?"

"Okay, Bella."

"You know… I wish we had the chance to actually meet Breaking Dawn. I bet they would have been so cool! Ugh! And now that this has happened, we won't. Imagine if we can just meet them now and then can ask them to play for our school because we worked so hard to win the contest," Alice huffed out.

And with that, Alice's iPhone rang.

"Ahh!" she screamed out happily. "Breaking Dawn update!"

Alice is lucky she's got one of those smartphones that has the internet on it, and she can get email sent directly to it. Once I'm in California in school and working, I'm getting off my parents' plan and getting an iPhone or whatever cool new smartphone is out there.

And since she gets email to her phone, we can check out the Breaking Dawn news on her phone.

"Oh my God! They're having a CD signing for their new CD at PA Scene! And it's a preview sale! The CD's not supposed to come out for another week and a half, and they're selling a thousand copies before the release date!"

"Oh that's great! We can just skip school for the rest of the day, drive an hour to Port Angeles, convince Breaking Dawn to play for our school and everything will be better!" Rose said sarcastically.

"That's an awesome plan, Rose!" I squealed.

"Except I was joking!" she cried.

"Well, I'm not!"

"And I'm up for it, too. Let's go!" Alice said. She grabbed our hands and we took off running through the empty halls.

Then we cut school for the rest of the day – playing off that I was sick and Rose and Alice were going to drive me home since we all rode in together. And then we headed off to Port Angeles to go to the CD signing where Breaking Dawn was.

When we got there, the line was really long, but it was in the store. The signing was starting just as we got in line, so we actually had some luck and made it just in time to see them and buy the new CD before a very large crowd got here and we missed our chances.

Rose of course was practically hyperventilating because one, she was going to meet Breaking Dawn, especially Emmett, and two, because she was worrying about how we were going to convince the band to come play a concert for us.

"Why don't we just say we have cancer or another terminal disease?" Alice suggested.

"Nah… that won't work. I bet a ton of girls pull that," I answered.

"Why don't we just tell them the truth? And if it doesn't work, use a terminal disease as a last resort," Rose then said.

"Alright. We'll do that."

"Oh my God! I can't believe we're finally gonna meet Breaking Dawn!" Then the three of us squealed in delight.

"Hey! Who's next?" Jasper Whitlock of Breaking Dawn called out. _Oh my God! We're next!_

"Hi!" the three of us called out, moving on the line and thrusting our CDs toward Jasper, Edward and Emmett. _Oh fuck! Edward Cullen is right in front of me!_

"Oh my God! Hi, Edward! I'm Bella, you're biggest fan… like ever! Look, we think you three are amazing! And we need to ask you guys a favor. This is Alice and Rose – they're my best friends and your biggest fans, too, and we took part in the Fuze label drive to win a concert by you for our school. And we won… sort of. But the labels… they caught on fire, as well as the most popular girl's hair – the bitch. But it was all my fault, not Rose's and she's being blamed for it. So I need to do some major fucking damage control, otherwise our social lives for the next three months are gonna be hell. So can you please, please, _please_ come play at Forks High?" I quickly said. I even smiled.

"Sure," Edward then said coolly. "We'll play there tomorrow." He took my hands in his and smiled, and I had fallen.

I let out a sigh. "Really?"

We just stared at each other and I wasn't sure what was going on. Alice was making goo goo eyes at Jasper, and Rose was a puddle at Emmett's feet. He was trying to talk to her, but she was in la la land.

Then my dreams were crushed. "Yeah… on unicorns, too."

_What?_

"What?" I was stunned to see how much of a jerk Edward was.

"You really thought I was serious?"

"No. No no. I need a _concert,"_ I stressed. "It's a matter of social life or death!"

"Alright. Fair enough. If you were dressed up like her," he then pointed to the comic book section of the store at the stand for the comic _Blood Lust_ vampire babe, _"maybe_ we'll come play for your school."

Alice woke up out of her trance upon hearing how Edward was acting, and Jasper wasn't doing anything to stop it. And Rose was still far gone while Emmett was asking if she was okay. Then I slapped her arm to get her to focus.

"Ah! Oh! I– I have cancer!" she then yelled out. Well, that _was_ our last resort.

"Well, we didn't give it to you," Edward said.

Ugh! I couldn't believe Edward was such an asshole! He seemed so sweet in interviews and when he sang the love songs the band performed. "Look! Please! We're your biggest fans!"

Alice and Rosalie were shouting out random nonsense about how bad Rose's 'cancer' was as Edward called out for security to escort us out. We didn't even get our CDs, not that I wanted it anymore. I was swearing off boy bands COMPLETELY, especially Breaking Dawn. As Alice drove us home, with Rose crying out in the backseat with me comforting her, Rose was saying how Emmett didn't stop it. He didn't do anything.

"Well, neither did Jasper," Alice seethed.

"And when I said I had cancer, even when I didn't, he didn't show an ounce of sympathy. Did this afternoon really happen, or am I just dreaming because of the hellhole we're in at school?"

"No, babe. Unfortunately, it's all real," I whispered. "They're all a bunch of bastards, a bunch of liars and fakes who couldn't give a shit about us. They have no charitable hearts at all. For that concert they would have played at our school, they were being paid to show up; not because they wanted to do it."

"So my life… our lives at school… is just gonna suck! We're gonna be tortured for the rest of the school year."

"Rosalie! You gotta cool your jets! Look, I told you before. Life is gonna be so much different once we graduate and start our careers. We're gonna have our ups and downs, and people are gonna bully us, but we gotta fight back! We're not gonna take their shit! We're not gonna let them walk all over us. So you gotta pull yourself together. And not let it get to you."

"Alright. I just can't believe Emmett was like that. He seemed like the best guy in the world, you know?"

"Well, we felt the same about Jasper and Edward, too, girl," Alice said as we pulled into her driveway. We went up to her room and started tearing down all the Breaking Dawn pictures off her wall and tossing out all the magazines with their faces on them. We kept up some and just taped up little signs that said 'BREAKING DAWN ARE ASSHOLES!', 'WE HATE BREAKING DAWN!' and 'BOY BANDS SUCK!'

Then we decided to have Rose, who was still hung up on Emmett to look at a picture of him and say how much she hates him and that she couldn't believe she spent all her money on all Breaking Dawn merchandise… that she couldn't believe she wasted it all for them when they were jerks to us. Then she crumbled up his picture and threw it in the trashcan. Alice and I were proud of her and she actually smiled and let out a laugh. It felt good to do that to Edward and Jasper's pictures, too.

"Yeah! We're gonna make them pay for what they've done to us," Alice shouted.

"How?" Rose wondered.

The TV was on and Breaking Dawn's hit, _Kidnap My Heart_ was playing. And that's when I had an idea.

"We're gonna kidnap the band and make them play for us."

"Yeah! Wait what?"

"Yeah, huh?"

"It's the only way, girls. And I know the one person who'll help us execute this plan."

"Who?" Alice and Rose asked.

I smirked even though I was mentally grimacing.

_Jacob Black._

**~KMH~**

The girls and I drove over to Jake's house after school on Monday the following week. Instead of Jake, it was Seth who let us in. It was freaky how Jake's house was set up – with cameras and other security-like shit around the hallway leading to his room.

Makes you question what's going on his head. Is there some chemical imbalance or something?

Alice and Rose both looked up at the visible camera right outside his bedroom door. We knew that he saw us. Alice smiled and waved slowly, totally engrossed in it and I had to pull the two of them harshly away because we're here on a mission.

Seth let us in and I got a good look around. The room's walls were covered in a chalkboard-kind of wall with writing all over it, as if it was a plan. Jake's got blueprints and newspaper articles littering the floors. And he's got all these gadgets. Where did he get the money for all this shit?

"Ladies… come in," Jake greeted us. He gave me this look, like the 'Hello baby' look. Creepy. I shivered at the thought of it. I was actually ready to change my mind about asking Jacob Black to help us out. But we knew that Jake's got this _ü_ber crush on me and would do anything for me. Also he's never been caught when he's done the super sneaky shit.

"Let's get down to business." He just got right to the point.

"Well, Jake, I love what you've done to the place," I smiled, inwardly cringing because it was, well, Jake. "And Rose, Alice and I just totally admire your work. Wanna clue us in on how you do it?"

"Okay. Well, I first come up with an idea. Then I do some R and D – research and development. And then I plan the whole thing out before executing it."

"Uh huh."

"That's good because we got something that we think you'll be able to handle," Rose said.

"Something bigger than you've ever done in your entire life," Alice threw in.

"Something… _legendary,"_ I finished. By the look on Jake's face we knew he's intrigued. But he's gotta hear the plan first before he'd ever accept an offer.

"And what pray tell is this legendary idea you'd like my help on?" he asked, sitting down at his desk, hands linked together in a way only some kind of mob boss would.

"Um…" I started, walking closer to him where he sat. "Kidnapping Breaking Dawn from their Port Angeles show on Friday night?"

Then he laughed. Like cackled. He was obviously amused, and I wasn't amused by his reaction.

"You're serious?"

"Yah."

"No. Not gonna happen," he answered, standing up and pushing me towards the door. "It was a wonderful chat we had, but it's time for you three to go."

"Told you. I knew he was no legend," Alice sang out. And that just offended Jake. _Got ya!_

"Hey! Hold on! I'm as legendary as it gets. But, uh, kidnapping… that's a fucking crime. _A felony._ You know James Hunter? Thought he could hack into the computers of the major bank chains so he could steal money? Yeah, he was sixteen, but they tried him as an adult. He's now in prison for twenty to life. And I gotta say that orange is _not_ my color."

"Yeah, he can't handle this," Rose said to Alice and I, and we started to make our way out, knowing Jake will grab onto the bait.

"Wait a goddamn minute, girls! I ain't going to jail for kidnapping some boy band just so you can see them."

"Just so you know, we hate them now," Alice seethed.

"Yeah. They screwed us over when it came to the label drive and we want to make them pay. Humiliate them," I said.

Jake was silent for a few seconds, he and Seth sharing this look that must've meant that he was hooked.

"Alright… I'm listening. I'm game for making a bunch of pussy pop singers pay. If you want to work this plan out, you're gonna need me to help. So I'm in."

"Yes!" we cheered. Jake and I shook on it and he held onto my hand a bit too long, whispering about how soft my hand was.

_I think I just threw up in my mouth._

"Ick! I'm leaving," I said before bolting out of there, Alice and Rose following.

**~KMH~**

On Wednesday, Jake and Seth met us up at Alice's. It was unusually warm outside, so we decided to work out the plan for kidnapping Breaking Dawn on her back patio where it was secluded enough for us to do this without Alice's parents bothering us. William and Mary Brandon were the uncool parents of our little group. They lived to somehow embarrass Alice, and they were totally oblivious to the fact.

As we sat out there, Jake had a legal pad filled with notes on what was going to go down.

Then he started telling us what was going to happen, and I could just picture it. Almost like some kind of James Bond movie.

The idea went as follows: First, we'd show up at Jake's house where the limo would arrive at eight thirty sharp to drive us into Port Angeles. We'd be dressed to the nines since we're using the Spring Fling dance as a decoy.

Then, at around nine thirty, we'd arrive at the concert hall where Breaking Dawn would be performing at. For it was an eight o'clock show and will end around ten, that's when the band would come out. Jake's 'sources' told us that the band would be ushered into an awaiting limo – so why shouldn't it be ours?

The third thing that goes down was where Alice, Rose and I come in. We're part of the next phase of the plan – distraction. We're going to climb out of the limo, all hot and sexy-like and strut over to the guys, being all over them and they're just going to fall for it. It'll divert them from what they're supposed to be doing which is heading straight to the limo.

That's when Seth would cause a ruckus by throwing a smoke bomb in our general direction, blinding the group from what will go down which is the girls and I pushing their bodyguards and other security team away so we could usher them into the limo. Jake would be waiting there, as the driver, to help them in. Once they're in, apparently Jake was James Bond and I was Pussy Galore and I was supposed to swoon and fall into his arms.

Jake was caught up in this fantasy that his eyes were closed and he was leaning in to kiss me. I grabbed onto his moving lips with a tight grip and said, "Not even in your wildest dreams."

"Damn. Was worth a shot. Anyway, they're in the limo, we drive off, and finish the rest of the plan by locking in your basement, Bella, since your parents are going on a long weekend trip to your grandmother's in Arizona, and threatening them whatever if they don't play your fucking concert.

"Oh. I forgot. You're gonna be my date for the Spring Fling."

I laughed out. "Right, Jake. Good one."

"No. Seriously. See, my parents won't let me rent a limo if I 'go' dateless to the dance. And my mom wants pics, so yeah, you're my date."

"Ugh! Fine! As long as this works, I'll do that one little thing."

"Awesome!"

God, he was such a loser! He was acting as if this was the best thing ever, and we're not even going to the dance, just dressing up for it. He even did this weird handshake thing with Seth.

_Boys._


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I was forced to pose as Jake's date to the Spring Fling. His mother was kinda crazy, acting all 'Oh my God! My baby's going to the spring dance! I gotta get him professionally photographed!'

_Geez, woman! Bring it down a notch!_

I wasn't a happy camper as I crossed my arms over my chest and posed angrily. Jake had to nudge my arm hard to get me to pretend to smile.

The reason why we were posing here, and my friends and Seth weren't with us, was because this was to distract Jake's mom so they could hop into the limo that was outside Jake's house.

Of course afterward, when the limo was driving away to 'the dance', I had to get out of the monstrosity of a dress I was forced to wear. I was borrowing it from Alice, because I really don't own a fancy dress that could be worn to a dance, and need I remind you that she's tinier than me. We barely got the zipper to close. I was a bit bustier than she was.

I had to scream at Jake and Seth to turn around while the girls blocked me as I changed into a better, comfier dress. It was all black and accentuated my chest some so it would draw the attention of the guys. The girls were like me, too, except their dresses were a different color than mine and were either strapless or one shoulder (mine had the spaghetti straps). I had to endure heels, but I kicked those off and was keeping them off until I had to get out of the car with Rose and Alice.

Jake kept himself busy by keeping an eye on the limo driver, who was falling asleep at the wheel as we speak. Jake somehow convinced the driver to pull over when he noticed how heavy the driver's eyes were becoming. Seth must have slipped a sleeping pill into his water or something before we left.

Once we pulled over, Jake hopped out and pulled the driver put of the front seat and pushed him into the back with us, taking over as the limo driver – even stealing the hat. The show was in P.A., so it wasn't much longer till we got there, and even when we got there, we'd still have some time before Breaking Dawn came out.

Once we noticed how close it came to when Breaking Dawn finished their show, we prepared to exit the car to lure them our way. But Seth went to the next phase a bit too early, and released the smoke bomb from its canister just as the girls and I exited the car, fluffing our hair to get Breaking Dawn's attention.

"Oh shit! That's not supposed to happen, Seth!" I whisper shouted.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"Seth! What happened?" Jake called.

"I let the bomb go off just now."

"Are you serious?! Ugh! Bella, Alice, Rose, get to work now! They're coming! And the other limo is here! Go! Go! Go!"

We turned and saw their real limo pulling up and the guys exiting the stadium.

"Let's go," I said to my friends, and we ran up to them. We could see them looking confused as to why there was smoke everywhere, and even Edward said, "What the hell?"

We got closer to them and started squealing out nonsensical shit. Shit we didn't mean anymore because we hated them.

"Ohmigod!" Alice squealed.

"Edward! Oh Edward! I love you!" I then yelled, grabbing onto Edward's shoulders, but he slightly pushed me off him and into the arms of his bodyguard, who moved me away. Jasper was trying to contain Alice, and Rose… well, Rose was starstruck again by Emmett and when he said 'hi' to her, she fainted.

Emmett didn't know what to do and the bodyguard led them away from us. Fuck, we failed at doing one easy thing. This obviously wasn't working as I had pictured in my head as Jake relayed it to us.

Alice and I had to help Rose up, but she was practically dead weight. We saw how Jake was turned down for being Breaking Dawn's driver, and the band's bodyguard led them in the direction of the other limo. Damn it! Game over.

Jake ran up to us and asked what happened.

"She just fainted, Jake!"

"Go! Go into the limo! I'll get her. Bella, you drive."

I grabbed Alice's hand and we ran to our limo, me into the driver's seat, while Jake lifted Rose into his arms. Obviously, security was called and was heading our way. Jake just got Rose in when he was pulled back by the guards. He called out for us to just drive and he'd take care of the trouble he was in. God, I hoped I just didn't send him to jail.

I just drove until we reached some diner's parking lot. I jumped out and so did Alice, Rose and Seth. Rose must've woken up in all the excitement.

"Oh my God! We lost Jake! I can't believe we just left him there!" I shrieked.

"It's gonna be okay, hon. He'll be fine," Alice consoled me.

"Yeah, don't worry," Seth reassured.

"Look, we're at the diner, and it seems our plan failed. We should just get something to eat," Rose then said. "Come on, Bella. A burger sounds good right about now."

"No! I hate burgers," I pouted.

"You love burgers."

"True. I do love burgers." The four of us headed to the front door of the diner, opening it. And what do you know? Breaking Dawn came walking out with take-out containers of food. And they were stepping into _our_ limo. We were stunned silent. Was Fate being good to us?

We knew that food could wait; we had to take advantage of this and finish kidnapping them. I ran back into the driver's seat, with Rose and Alice squeezing in on the passenger side while Seth jumped into the back of the limo with the guys. He had slipped on this scarf around his mouth to hide his identity, and we could hear him threatening that there was a bomb in the trunk and he had the power to set it off if the band didn't cooperate.

I just hit the gas and peeled out of the lot, seeing the driver from the real limo through the rearview mirror waving his arms back and forth. The girls and I squealed in delight, happy that the plan was back on track. We drove into La Push where Seth's sister's boyfriend lived, and we were allowed to borrow his car. We stashed the now blindfolded guys in the backseat while Seth and the girls got in the car and I parked the limo with the passed out driver replaced back in his post, and then Seth picked me up from where I parked the limo.

We then drove into Forks. My parents had left last night to go down to Arizona where my grandmother was. Because I was in the final months of school, I couldn't go see her, but I promised I'd visit her one week during the summer. So no one was home to stop us from keeping them hostage in the basement.

Earlier, we had set up the basement with three chairs, rope, and _clean_ socks to gag them. Seth had covered the guys' faces with beanies and handcuffed them while in the limo so they couldn't get away. With the fuzzy kind. I don't even wanna know where Jake and Seth got those from.

The basement also had their pictures and all other Breaking Dawn memorabilia around, displayed in the way that we wanted to torture and scare them, like drawn on devil horns on their heads and the bobble heads broken.

When we got down there with the guys, holding onto their hands (I had Edward – the jerk – though his hands were soft and I felt tingles when I touched him) and leading them slowly down the stairs – uh… we just want to kidnap them, not injure them – we sat them down in the chairs, still blindfolded by the beanies and keeping them fuzzy handcuffed, and tied their feet to the chair legs.

We left Seth to babysit them as Alice, Rose and I ran upstairs to change into pajamas, so we weren't in the fucking dresses and heels anymore, and then returned to the basement with our scarf masks with the label HSMS written on it, standing for the Hate Suckass Music Society. It's a fake group, come up by Jake and Seth, and I only hoped they didn't go too far into it by making it real.

Seth was playing with my dad's power tools, trying to scare them with sparks of electricity and the blow torch. They were no longer blindfolded with the beanies so they could see the fake 'torture' that was to be inflicted on them if they don't follow our demands.

Jasper looked as though he's about to shit his pants. That's how scared he looked. Emmett was playing it cool, gulping audibly though. And Edward… well, he just sat there, probably thinking this was a joke. He got more pissed off by the minute. We told Seth that was enough and he stopped. We then put the beanies back on the guys' heads and left the room to themselves.

Seth told us that Jake would've wanted us to leave them alone just to freak them out some. We'd check on them by morning.

So we grabbed some snacks and head upstairs to my room and hung out up there until we fell asleep, the girls and I in my bed, and Seth in the guest room down the hall.

**~KMH~**

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, but I wasn't waking up because I couldn't sleep anymore. I was being woken up by someone nudging me hard on my shoulders.

It was Jake.

At first I was pissed, but I couldn't be because he made it home alive and was not thrown into jail.

"Oh my God! You're back!" Then I nudged my friends awake. Seth was already up, but he looked beat still, not fully awake. "How did you get back?"

"I luckily had enough battery power on my phone and called my mom. And Bella, she told me that for how you treated me, you don't deserve me," he said, giving me a pout to make me feel bad. But I didn't.

"Well, we don't think you'll be miffed for much longer," Alice then said.

"Yeah. We have Breaking Dawn tied down in the basement," Rose commented with a smile.

"Excellent! Good work! Let's go see the assholes."

Seth and Jake went downstairs into the basement while the girls and I raided the kitchen for food. We were going to treat Breaking Dawn like prisoners, by giving them water and bread and butter, but Rose convinced me and Alice to give them some cereal. Well, they'd have to make do with Cheerios. We were going to make pancakes for us.

As we were mixing the batter, the guys came up. Jake said, "Hey! I thought you said you had the band?"

"Yeah. We do. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, only that Edward douche is still tied to his chair. He was asleep, but we poked him awake, demanding him where the others were."

Then we turned to our left and saw Emmett and Jasper escaping, with their handcuffs and rope still imprisoning them. They were only able to somehow loosen themselves out of the ties on the chairs they were once in. We then ran out of the house and chased them down.

Because they were hopping, Jake and Seth were able to tackle them down while the girls and I grabbed the empty garbage cans and shoved them head first into them and wheeled them back to the house. Surprisingly, they didn't see our faces.

Jake and Seth used their scarves to blindfold them as we led them back downstairs, tying them back to their chairs. The girls and I already had our scarves around our faces and Seth and Jake uncovered their eyes and quickly tied the scarves around their faces again and taking off Edward's beanie to un-blindfold him.

Jake asked Seth to videotape this stupid video for their 'collection' while Jake asked the guys to call themselves pussies and whatnot. Because, well, they were and assholes. The girls and I watched from the sidelines.

Jake went up to Jasper first. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"And?"

"I'm a long haired hippie and I need my ass kicked."

"Yeah… you are and you do. You're pitiful."

He then went onto Emmett.

"Emmett McCarty," he said passively.

"Uh huh."

"And I'm a beefcake loser."

"Yep."

"And you can kick my ass?"

"Yes, I can. Say it like you mean it!"

"Alright! You can kick my ass!"

"What about you, Penny?" It was in association with the copper-bronze colored hair Edward had.

"Edward Cullen."

"And you're what?"

"A total loser pussy."

"Yeah, you are."

"Who needs his ass kicked."

"Yes, you do. You got this on tape?" he then addressed Seth.

"Yep!"

We thought what Jake was doing was kind of stupid. It only seemed that Emmett and Jasper were a bit more afraid of what's going on, and Edward was just straight faced. What I'd kill to know what he was thinking.

"Alright. Now…" Jake continued. He was holding up my acoustic guitar by the neck. _Fuck, man! Show some respect for my guitar!_ "We're the HSMS. And we hate suckass music, and especially fake musicians who are part of boy bands. A real musician would know how to play drums and guitar. Go on… play!" He then handed Edward the guitar, my guitar. _Fuck! He was gonna play my guitar._

Edward's hands weren't handcuffed like the others'… they were more free, though the long rope was tied on both sides around his wrists and then ran down to a knot around the chair legs.

He then pulled the pick from underneath the strings and played a fucking awesome guitar riff! I didn't know he could play! Could the others play an instrument?

"Give me that!" Jake ordered, grabbing my guitar from Edward. I was gonna lay it on his ass if he broke it. "Anyone can do that!" Edward was smiling, smug that he proved something against Jake. Then he signaled for Seth to stop the recording and to erase that part in the editing process.

I silently told the girls it was our turn and we went over to the guys and told them so. They were reluctant, but they let us have a go.

"Alright. Enough child's play. Follow our demands and no one will get hurt," I threatened, hoping it was somewhat convincible.

"Yeah… do what we say and we'll let you go," Alice addressed them.

Unbeknownst to us at first when Alice talked to them, mine and Rose's nodding loosened up the hold of our scarves and revealed our identities. And barely thirty seconds into our rant.

Edward let out a laugh, like he couldn't believe what was happening. "No. Fucking. Way! It's you three?!"

Jazz and Em both were shocked. "The fans from the store a couple of days ago. The ones who wanted us to play at their school."

"Ex fans!" I yelled. "Ex! Past tense, boys!"

"We hate you now. We thought you three were amazing guys who sang incredibly, sang songs about love, about being sweet and caring–" Alice started saying.

"Hey! I'm sweet and caring," Emmett said. Rose all but swooned at Emmett and he winked at her.

"Focus, Rose," I whispered before turning back to them. "Let her finish!"

"Thanks. We came to you for help. And what do we get?"

"Nothing! Not a 'no thank you.' Or a 'sorry, we're too busy, we can't.' You humiliated us!" Rose exclaimed.

"You screwed over the wrong chicks, dudes!" I threw in.

"We've wasted thousands of dollars on Breaking Dawn merchandise. And now you're gonna pay us back!" Alice said.

"With a concert for our school."

Edward then let out a guffaw. "Haha! You can't be serious! You three girls are crazy!"

"Wait… do you really have cancer?" Emmett asked Rose. She looked as if she would almost faint again, but she collected herself.

"Well… it's more of a social cancer because of what happened at the label drive a couple of weeks ago. I was blamed for starting a fire and burning the labels and Tanya Denali's hair, so we lost the contest about winning the concert you would have performed for our school."

"Oh."

"Yeah! And by the way, it wasn't Rose's fault. It was mine. She may have brought the sparklers, but I used my lighter to light them up, and if Tanya wasn't destroying the ozone with the whole can of hairspray she was using, her hair wouldn't have caught on fire," I confessed.

"You guys are the cure to this 'social cancer' we have. Just please… we're asking for a few songs to get the assholes off our backs and let us get back to how things were before this damn mishap, and the girls and I could be normal again, off torture radar and graduate in three months, with Rose as our valedictorian, and we'll go off to Stanford, hoping to return in ten years with a better life than the losers the popular kids will become at the reunion," Alice rambled.

"I like smart girls," Emmett commented as if it was nothing. "And you're Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose blushed. He smiled back at her and they were making goo goo eyes at each other.

"I like intelligent girls, too," Jasper said. "Seems we get all the bimbos following us onto the tour bus. Edward loves that, but Em and I tend to stay away."

"I don't dig those girls," Edward huffed.

"Yeah right."

Edward ignored him and looked at us again. "So you're saying you three aren't exactly popular? I never would have guessed it!" he said sarcastically. He was really getting on my nerves. And he was my favorite out of the three.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" I seethed.

"Yeah… have a heart, man," Em said. "We're their heroes, their crushes."

"Were. But I think we like you and Jasper again since you've obviously proved yourselves worthy. Edward… you're a douche and I can't believe I thought you were my favorite."

Edward scoffed, turning his head away. He was obviously a bit pissed no one likes him. He usually has the biggest fan base, but the others aren't far off.

"I say we do it for them," Jasper said.

"Yeah. Me, too," Emmett replied.

"Yes!" we cheered. We didn't ask Edward because he cut us off before we could plead with him to do it.

"Enough with this fan appreciation shit. I don't do concerts for free. Do you have any idea what I make just to do one song? Abou–"

"Stop with the attitude. And with the way you've treated us for the last hour and for the way at the music store, we've more than paid for it," I argue.

"Uh… remember? You kidnapped us! And I'm the star of this band, which means without me, you don't have anything. It's not even a complete band. All I hope is that you've got excellent lawyers because you're so screwed."

"Lucky for me, my dad's a cop."

"And he knows you're doing this?"

"Well… no."

"Exactly. You're totally fucked."

Right at that moment I felt like crying because I realized we never should have done this. Three months in high school prison was nothing compared to real prison for I didn't know how long, and it was my fault that the five of us were going to be fucked over.

"I've had enough of this," Jake said for the first time in twenty minutes. "Go upstairs, girls. Seth and I will worry about this." We had long taken off our disguises. Jake was probably pissed that our cover was blown, but there was no use keeping them on if we could now be identified. Game over for us… for now at least.

We had to come up with something to get Edward to crack.


	5. Chapter 4

******A.N.: Hey everyone! Next chapter! Some of you are calling Edward a dick or a douche... you have every right because it's true... he is being a dick/douche! But you'll start to find out why in this chapter and you're all gonna be in for a surprise at the end! ;D**

******Please review! :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Fuck! Edward wouldn't budge.

"How are we going to get Edward to help us?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Rose seemed to be in thought, leaning over the counter.

"What's running through your brain, Rosie?"

"Well… we already have 'yes' votes from Emmett and Jasper to play; only Edward remains. He's being… stubborn. And in his head he thinks he's all great and shit. Right?"

"Right," Alice said.

"Well, we gotta treat him like he is the greatest, like he's the star of the group. Which means we have to spoil him to break him down."

"That's so fucking excellent!" I exclaimed.

"Bella… you know Edward the best. From what you've read, what are his favorite things? We have to give him what he wants and likes and convince him to play."

"Well… his favorite color is green. Um… he likes apple pie a la mode." And then I let out a snort. "Oh yeah, and that _Blood Lust_ vampire comic chick… Scarlet something."

"Holy shit, Bella!" Alice screamed. "You have to dress like that vampire girl. She's fucking sexy in the comic. That will surely break him down if you dress up like his fantasy girl."

"No! Uh uh! I refuse to dress slutty for him. Nope… not gonna happen."

Unfortunately, I was doing it. _Damn best friends…_

Alice and Rose decided to run to the grocery store to buy a store made apple pie and some ice cream, while I searched in my room to find clothing pieces that could make up the costume for the _Blood Lust_ comic girl. I even looked up a visual so I could work with it.

Finally, I found what I needed – a black camisole, short black shorts, fishnets, and a pair of black stilettos. I dressed in what I needed and got to work on my makeup. I remembered I was a vampire last year for Halloween, so I still had the makeup. I looked up a video to do a makeup look and surprisingly got it to perfection – really pale foundation, black and burgundy eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and really dark lipstick. I would have thrown on the red contacts I had, but I was afraid that they went bad since I haven't used them in almost six months, so I just made my eye makeup heavy to give me the look of bloodshot eyes. Though I still had the fangs! But I wasn't going to put them in. Do you know how hard it is to talk with them in your mouth?! I then teased my hair pretty big and stuck on a black headband

I just finished dressing when Jake just barged into my room. I really should have locked it.

"Bella! You should have been downstairs with us! We threw eggs at Edward. Emmett and Jasper are pretty cool, and–"

Well, he saw my outfit.

"Bella… you're– you're– you're dressed like Scarlet Night from _Blood Lust."_

"I can see that, Jake," I said matter of factly.

"Why… why couldn't you wear that on homecoming?" he whimpered.

His eyes were ogling my chest. My push up bra did wonders, but I wasn't wearing it to attract Jake's attention. I wanted Edward's. I smiled and then smacked Jake upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Focus! I'm doing this to get Edward to crack. The girls should be back home already. And did you say you threw eggs at him?!"

"Yeah."

"You idiot. Now we don't have eggs!"

"Why would you need eggs?"

"To feed me! If I'd known you were gonna do that, I would have asked the girls to pick up some more eggs so I had them in the house."

"Sorry, Bella."

"Whatever, Jake. I need to go crack Edward, unlike how you cracked eggs on him." I stomped past him and down the stairs to help Alice and Rose.

My friends had just put the ice cream in the freezer to keep it cold until we needed it when I entered the kitchen.

"Damn, Bella!" Rose said.

"Yeah!" Alice exclaimed. "You look hot! Edward is gonna come in his jeans when he sees you."

"Ugh! I don't want to think of him coming in his jeans because I hate him," I told them. "A time before this week, maybe, but now… no."

"Alright… well, let's slice Edward some pie."

Rose cuts a large piece of apple pie and sticks it in the microwave for thirty seconds to warm it up. When it was done, Alice scooped two large scoops of vanilla ice cream on top of the pie, watching it melt some and dribble along the sides of the pie. _Damn… now I wanted some._

The girls decided that they would bring down the pie. With me in heels it'd just be a disaster waiting to happen if I brought it down. I was halfway down the stairs, just waiting for my cue to continue down, which would be when Alice and Rosalie return to the staircase.

"Hi, Edward," Rose said meekly.

"What is this?" I heard him ask. Yeah, we covered the pie in one of those fancy schmancy tin covers so he couldn't see what we brought him.

"Food," Alice answered. "Don't worry… it's not poisoned and I promise you'll like it."

"Whatever."

God damn it! Couldn't the man ever be grateful for one thing? He's lucky we were actually feeding him. I knew the girls were rolling their eyes at him. I saw them round the corner and start going up the stairs, so I finished going down. I stuck my shoulders back and took a deep breath before revealing myself.

When I came around, I saw that Edward's eyes bugged out some, but he composed himself so it didn't look as though he was interested.

"Hey, Edward," I said seductively. "Don't you look… _delicious."_ I walked closer to him and crouched down in front of him, arching my body toward him so he could get a good look at my cleavage. _Thank you, Victoria's Secret!_ I put my nose to his neck and took a deep breath. _Fuck me… he smelled so good._ "Mmm… yes… delicious."

Edward pulled away and said, "You're insane–"

"Insanely sexy? I know," I giggled, cutting him off. I stood up and walked around him, tracing my finger along his back and up to his neck, it sending shivers through my body, and I swore I saw him shudder at my touch. I then sat down in the chair next to him, lifting the tin cover to reveal the pie and ice cream. "Apple pie a la mode… your favorite." I smiled and saw him groan.

"Ungh… I'm starving."

He was still tied up so there was no way for him to eat unless I fed it to him, which was what I needed to do to get him to crack. I picked up the fork and dug up a bit of the pie and ice cream, moving it closer to Edward's lips. He willingly opened up his mouth and took the bite. A drop of ice cream was in the corner of his mouth and I so badly wanted to lean in and lick it off of him, but he did that for me… thankfully.

"So… Edward… what is your favorite thing about me?" I fed him another bite. "Is it the fact that I'm a sexy vampire who fights crime or is it just the fishnets?" I wondered, smiling and winking at him.

"Seriously… you're putting me off my pie."

I scowled and scoffed at him. "Well… I guess it's my martial arts skills that you like." I scooped up the pie and ice cream with my hand and smashed it into his face. _Jerk!_

"Watch it!" he cried.

I stood up, kicking off my fucking heels because they hurt. I was now out of character, too pissed off to continue. I stomped over to the kitchen that was in the basement, as this was technically another apartment in the house, and grabbed a few towels.

"Great… what kind of torture are you going to inflict on me now?" Edward asked solemnly. He wasn't acting like an asshole now. But I still had to put up my defense mechanism of acting like a bitch because he hurt me and my friends when he was being an asshole to us a few days ago.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" I returned to him with the wet towel and the dry one, sitting back in my chair. "It's just a wet cloth to clean the eggs and pie off of you. Relax."

I started wiping the pie off his mouth and cheek, before attacking getting the yolk and eggs shells out of his hair and off his forehead. He also had some on his hands, so I started wiping them, too.

Edward then let out a chuckle, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know… you're not really in full vampire costume, especially Scarlet Night. She has red eyes and fangs, you know," he says softly.

I stopped cleaning him up and gave him the stink eye. "You don't think I know that, Edward? I have the contacts and the fangs, but I know that the contacts went bad sitting in solution because I haven't worn them since Halloween, and the fangs are really hard to talk in. I would just fucking embarrass myself. But I'll remember to do so the next time I kidnap a rock star and dress up as his favorite comic book babe."

He laughed a little. "It would be funny. You didn't… you didn't have to try so hard to get my attention in this get up. You're pretty as you are… um…"

"Bella. My name's Bella."

"Bella. Yeah… pretty as you are."

"It's not to get your attention, though it was nice to see you break your wall down from acting like an asshole when you saw me like this. I still can't believe I thought you were cool. You fucking like comic books and you're twenty-one."

"I'm cool!"

"Yeah and you treat your friends and fans like shit."

"It's not like that, Bella."

"Well it's how me and my friends see it. But if you want to prove to us that you're not an asshole, perform the concert for our school."

"No," he strained.

"Why not?!"

"Just no. Drop it, Bella."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You have to, Edward!" I cried, feeling tears prickle at my tear ducts.

"I just can't, okay?!"

I looked away from him, wiping the few tears that spilled. This plan was a waste of my time, but I guess I could keep trying. I'll even put away my bitchiness. Maybe if I'm nice to him, he'll spill.

"Please… tell me why. At least give me that. I didn't do all this kidnapping shit for nothing. If I can't get a concert… give me a reason why not. And I promise that whatever it is, I won't tell a soul."

Edward sighed heavily and spoke up, "The reason why I'm telling you no to performing a concert is–"

"Wait…" I jumped up and ran to the staircase. "Alice! Rose! Get your asses down here!" I called up.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bella?"

"Uh… getting Rose and Alice. When I meant not telling a soul, that promise is exceptional to my best friends. They'll keep the secret, too. I swear. Besides… we're sort-of fans now and we're in this scheme of kidnapping you together, so it's only right they hear the reason to why you won't perform for us."

"Alright."

I went back over to Edward and untied him. "If you need to… um… there's a bathroom through there," I said, pointing over to where the bathroom was right next to the kitchen.

"Thank fucking God!"

After he was freed from his restraints he all but ran to the bathroom and I let a laugh out. Just as the door slammed to the bathroom, my best friends came downstairs.

"What is it, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Where the hell is Edward? Did you let him go?"

"Yeah… to the bathroom."

"Oh."

"He's gonna tell us why he won't perform."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's sit on the couch."

Just as we said that, Edward came out of the bathroom. "Hi," he said nicely.

"Hi," we all said back to him.

"First… let me just apologize for acting like an asshole to you. I don't want to come off as it, but it's to protect the reason why I can't perform for your school."

"Okay… so why can't you perform? We just want to know," Alice said.

Edward walked over and sat down. I sat next to him on one side, Rose on his other side and Alice on the arm of the couch. "Another thing… not even Emmett and Jasper know."

"This is one good secret if you can't tell your friends who are in the same group as you," Rose then said.

"Come on… we're your biggest fans, Edward. Please tell us," I begged. The girls and I went off on a tangent about how much we know about him and the others and more about us being their biggest fans.

Edward looked to be losing it and finally just yelled out, "I'm a fake!"

That stopped us.

* * *

**A.N.: Didn't see that coming, huh? Don't hate me for leaving with a cliffie. Another chapter will be up in a few days. I promise! :D xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

****** A.N.: Okay... The moment of truth. Why is Edward saying he's a fake? He's about to say, so keep on reading ********:)**

**Anyway... As always I love reviews, so please leave** **one :D Thanks!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean you're a fake?" I asked.

"I... I can't sing in public," Edward sighed.

"How is that possible when you do concerts, like, every night all over the country?" Rose wondered.

"It's a scam."

"No, no, no... Breaking Dawn doesn't lip synch," Alice said.

Edward then said, "Em and Jazz don't. I do. Understand that I lied when I said I didn't want to help you out... it's because I can't help you out. I really want to, but I can't. I'm sorry, girls."

"But we were supposed to win the label drive... you would have had to perform for us anyway," I said.

"Bella… that's because I'd have my entire stage crew, my manager, all the equipment we'd need to cover me up if we did. You don't have that for me and the guys to just perform at your school now, so it'd be impossible to hide my secret from everyone."

"Edward, it's only stage fright – an anxiety caused by stress and fear. It's easily conquerable," Rose said to him.

"And we'll help you," Alice added.

A little while later, we called the guys to come down. Edward agreed to us helping him out, so he figured it was time to come clean to Emmett and Jasper. After we told them, surprisingly the guys were cool… just dazed at the fact that this was what has been going on since the beginning of the band formation.

"Whoa…" Jasper breathed. "That just… blew my mind."

"The whole time you've been lip synching?" Emmett asked. "But the whole 'no lip synching' thing is what we've been going for, so we weren't like those boy groups ten years ago."

"I know. And it's not like I wanted to lip synch. It just happened," Edward started to explain. "Everything just changed so quickly for all of us – the albums, the tours. That first major show in Madison Square Garden was what set it all up. I fucking froze up at the thought of performing in front of so many people. So Aro was all ready with a back up plan to cover for us with a back track for any of us in case we freaked. And since I'm the one who panicked, I was set.

"I only thought it'd be temporary. But I've been doing it everytime. I've been trying to get help, but it's not working. I keep hearing the same things, as you've said Rose – just an anxiety and it can go away. With pills, exercises of exposure… Though I'm exposed to it, I still have that security blanket of lip synching. And now… I don't think I'd be able to get over it since it's so set in my mind."

"Is that why you started acting like a dick?" Jasper asked. "Because of your fear? You felt the need to protect it?"

"Yeah."

"Edward," I soothed. "Don't worry… we're gonna help you. The girls and I will figure something out to see if we can get rid of this stage fright. Maybe we can do it so you can perform for us, to pay us back for all the work we've been doing to help you."

"Bella… I don't know…"

"Come on! At least let us try. And if not… we'll let you three go and you won't have to worry about us again."

"Alright," Edward agreed.

"I have an idea," Alice voiced. "But Bella… it's gonna involve going to your least favorite place."

"Oh no! Not the mall!"

"Yes! The mall! Get your ass up and into normal clothes."

_Oh yeah… _I kinda forgot I was still in my _Blood Lust_ costume to intrigue Edward to spill his guts.

"Bella, girl! I can't believe you're wearing that!" Emmett smiled.

I scowled at him and when I turned away, I could see Edward staring at me with a smirk. I smiled and rolled my eyes before heading upstairs with my friends. "We'll be back soon. Then we'll start helping you out tomorrow, okay?"

Edward and the guys nodded.

"Jake. Seth. Keep yourselves busy. And no ragging on them. I think we've forgiven them for being jerks to us now."

"Aww man!" Jake huffed. "Fine… we'll play Xbox.

**~KMH~**

The girls and I headed to the mall. Apparently, Alice had an idea that if we all dressed up in funny ass costumes, it will distract Edward from the fear he feels about performing in public. Just like they say when you make a speech to just picture them all naked or in their underwear, maybe this will work, too.

Of course, we had a mishap when we got there.

Two, actually.

Seems like Jake got a bunch of kids to do his dirty work for him and spread the word about HSMS. There were flyers, posters… just everywhere! I didn't think Jake was this serious about the group! I thought it was just for our plan with Breaking Dawn. But he'd taken it too far and one day he's going to get in a shit ton of trouble.

The other mishap was because we ran into Tanya and Jessica.

"Ahh!" Tanya screamed when Rose bumped into her accidentally.

"Oh… hi, Tanya," Rose said meekly.

"Watch where you're going, freak," she huffed.

"Nice hair," Alice commented. It wasn't supposed to be a nice compliment. You can totally tell that she had a weave or extensions put in.

"It does look amazing!" Jessica laughed.

"No thanks to you three! They're extensions!" Tanya seethed.

"Ugh! We don't have time for your bitching and moaning about your goddamn hair, Tanya. Let's go," I told my friends.

"Damn, Bella… is it just me or did you gain weight. 'Cause you look fatter since yesterday afternoon."

"Hmm… I think your anorexia is making you see things, Tanya," I sneered.

"No… but oh my God! Even your voice sounds fatter."

"Yeah… she sounds way fat," Jessica said.

I laughed humorlessly and went to lunge at them, but Alice and Rose held me back. "Oh, you are so lucky I don't beat off your fake nose and pull that weave out of your head. And come Monday, you're gonna wish you never fucked us over. NOW MOVE!" I plowed past them, my friends following me, and we made our way to the costume shop.

We rented out a few costumes, funny ones for the guys and nice ones for me, Alice and Rose. I purposely rented a carrot costume for Jake because he thinks orange looks awful on him, so I'm just going to screw with him. Plus it'd be funny to see him in that.

We returned to my house and the guys were joking around playing on my Xbox. They must have been hungry, so I just whipped up some box mac and cheese for the eight of us and cooked some hot dogs, 'cause I believe hot dogs and mac and cheese go well together. And so do my friends. The others will have to live with it or not have any. Their choice.

Rose called for them to come into the kitchen as I was scooping food into paper bowls – uh… I don't want to have to do more dishes than I need to – and I felt Edward beside me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey… um, let me help."

"No… it's okay. I got it."

"I insist. After I've been such a dick to you all, I want to help."

He smiled at me and I just nodded, handing him the bowls to bring to the table. I put the hot dogs on a plate, put out some rolls for anyone who'd like to have them on a roll, and then sat down. Alice handed me a fork and knife with a hot dog and I started cutting mine up and throwing it into my mac and cheese.

"No way… you do that, too?" Emmett asked.

"Do what?"

"Cut up your hot dog to put in mac and cheese?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Me, too!"

"Haha!" I laughed. "Nice to know someone else besides me and the girls like to do that."

Jake just scowled at the conversation, taking a huge bite out of his hot dog on a roll before shoving mac and cheese into his mouth.

Conversation was simple and the girls started talking with their crushes. Jake and Seth opted to leave because they wanted their parents to think nothing was going on that they had to sleep over. Seth just stayed with us last night because he didn't want us alone with the band, giving his parents the illusion he was with Jake to not raise suspicion. That meant I was left to talk with Edward.

"So…" he started.

"So…"

"Um… I just want to tell you that I take it all back. What I said this morning about fucking you guys over with lawyers and sending you all to jail."

"Thanks. But what are you gonna tell your manager?"

"The truth."

"But your manager will fuck us over."

"Well… not that part of the truth, but that you wanted us to perform a concert because you, Rose and Alice did win, even though the labels got destroyed and the contest host decided not to count them. We want to be nice to you and give you and your school the concert you deserved to get. And that you also decided to help me get over my fear of performing without the help of lip synching.

"In fact… the guys and I were thinking of revamping ourselves to play instruments and bring a more rock feel to the music. That was our original intention – to be a band, not a boy group. But Aro… he's an asshole and apparently boy groups are back in, so that's what we became. We just went along with it, and look where it got us – mega stardom. But I'm a real dick in person. I don't want to be and I want to be the real me. I want to play my guitar on stage and have a concert that's loud and rocking the house… not dancing and singing computer generated music."

"I'm glad to hear that," I told him. "You know… after I saw you play that brief riff in the basement, I was just so shocked because I was so used to you without it. But I think it's awesome you can play and I'd like to hear the music you've already made with a rock feel behind it. That's actually the type of music I do like."

"Cool. So um… where are your parents?"

"Phoenix visiting my grandma. It must have been fate to see that all of this worked out. The timing they were going to see her, your concert in Port A. They won't be back until Monday night, so we don't have to worry about them. They do ask I check in with them, and I guess I'll do that now 'cause it's getting late."

"Also… is your dad really a cop?"

"Yep." I then smiled and stood up. Edward looked like he was going to be sick and I wasn't sure why. Could the fact that my dad's a cop be a big thing? Why would he be so worried?

I called my parents and told them all was fine here. They knew that the girls were gonna spend the weekend with me so I wasn't alone, so I told them all that we've done – though I did embellish and not mention certain things, like the fact we kidnapped Breaking Dawn. I wished them a good night before returning to my friends and Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

We decided to go to sleep. I felt bad putting the three guys into the basement now that we've made amends, so I let them chill out in the living room with some blankets and pillows while the girls and I slept in my room.

I woke up early to get breakfast started. We had a lot of work to do today and getting a head start on things would be best. We needed all the time we could to help Edward – no dilly-dallying. I scrambled a whole carton of eggs the girls thankfully picked up when they went to the store to get the pie and ice cream I wanted Edward to eat so he could spill why he wouldn't perform for us, as well as bacon and some toast. I was finishing up frying the bacon, about to start scrambling the eggs, when I felt arms go around me.

"Smells good."

I turned my head and there was Edward, with his arms around me. And he was only in his tee shirt and boxers. _Fuck me…_ And oh my God! He's got his arms around me. Me!

"Th– thank you," I mumbled before turning back to the food. His arms released me and stood on my right, pouring the scrambled eggs into the pan, stirring them up till they cooked. "Thanks. I was just gonna do that." I turned off the frying pan with all the bacon in it and went to pull the pieces of toast out of the toaster. We had one of those toaster ovens, so they fit, like, four pieces in there at once.

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

"Mmmm… something smells fucking good in here!" Emmett bellowed from the doorway. He, too, was just in his tee shirt and boxers. _What is with these guys?!_ I'm about to have a fucking coronary! And Jesus… Rose was going to faint if she saw Emmett in barely any clothes.

"Um… why don't you two shove Jasper awake, clean up and get dressed. I, uh… laid out clothes for you three in the bathroom. They're my dad's, and big enough I think for you three. I can wash your clothes from Friday so you can have them for tomorrow."

"Okay," Edward said with a nod. "We'll be right back."

They disappeared and I turned off the stove, running up to get the girls awake. Luckily, we were in pajamas that weren't revealing. I tended to sleep in a big tee and my panties, but I threw on sweats because of the guys. Alice and Rose wore regular pajamas – tanks and sleep pants.

We came down just as the three guys came into the kitchen.

"Bells! I'm starving!" Emmett said dramatically.

"Alright! Alright!" I laughed. "You guys want coffee?"

"Please," they said simultaneously.

I poured the cups and put out milk and the sugar jar before bringing over the food. We attacked the food and gulped down the coffee. Just as we finished, me and the girls bringing the utensils to the sink, the door swung open.

"You ate breakfast without me? I'm hurt, Bella," Jake said, popping a squat down in my seat next to Edward, giving him a glare.

"Jake… your mother feeds you. I don't need to."

"Ouch," he pouted.

"But there's some left over bacon that we didn't finish. I was gonna throw it out."

"Mine!" he yelled, lunging for the plate with the bacon, shoving the pieces into his mouth. _Pig._ What an impression he was making on my guests. Edward and the guys must have been wondering why I was even friends with him.

"Alright. We're gonna get started on the practice, okay? So let's head into the living room and get our costumes. Then we can get dressed," Alice ordered.

We all went into the living room. Edward was going to be the only one without a costume. I was given a peacock costume. It was a little sexy, and I was half expecting to be the pirate Rose was gonna be and Alice would have the peacock, but she eyed me in the way that she wanted Edward to maybe ignore the others because they'll be looking quite goofy, and maybe keep his eyes on me. She was going to be a fairy. Eh… it makes sense. She's little. Emmett was a hot dog and he exclaimed happily about it. Jasper was going to be a sumo wrestler. Seth was going to be an old wizard and last, but not least, Jake was going to be the carrot.

And he wasn't happy about it, complaining once again how much he hated orange. I told him to suck it up. Edward was already trying to stifle laughter at all of us dressed like this. With our costumes on, we went outside onto my back patio. We set it up with a Breaking Dawn CD and lined the three guys up so they were facing us five.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Alice directed. "Let's keep it fun so Edward can relax and go with it. And Edward, we'll fast forward to a part where Emmett and Jasper sing so we can build it up to you so you're comfortable. Okay?"

Edward nodded, giving her a thankful smile, before looking at me and winking at me. I blushed a little and turned away. Jake was giving me the evil eye and I shrugged my shoulders to ask, "What?" He just shook his head and turned back to the three guys.

Rose said Seth could play the music, letting it build up to where Jasper will start singing, then Emmett. But just as Edward was about to sing, his mouth open to do so, he said for us to stop.

"Sorry. I just need another minute."

"It's okay, Edward. Take all the time you need. We want you comfortable," I told him. He nodded and took a few deep breaths before asking Seth to start over. Seth played the music again, Jasper and Emmett repeating their parts. Edward again was just about to start singing, when he called out, "Hey man! What's your problem?"

I turned and saw Jake fooling around, doing a hangman's noose impression in his ridiculous carrot suit. "Jake! What the fuck is your problem?!"

He just laughed and apologized, but I knew it wasn't sincere. Edward then said, "I'm sorry, guys. This is hopeless." He turned around and went back inside.

I was fucking angry and it's all Jake's fault. I turned and smacked Jake's head, face and body. Seth had to pull me away. "What is your deal, Jake?! We're trying to help and you're just making a huge joke out of this! Why are you still here? You did your part and we don't need your help anymore. We appreciate you helping and sticking around, but now it's unnecessary because you're making this all a big ass joke! Edward can't sing in public. We want to help, and you psyching him out isn't helping!"

I stomped back inside, calling out Edward's name. I looked all over the house before heading into the basement. And there he was, sitting on my couch and strumming my guitar. And singing. _Oh my God! He was singing!_ And his voice was so good.

I was quiet the whole time I made my way downstairs as I heard Edward sing, but after I saw him, my heel clacked against the stair. Edward's head jolted up and he stopped playing.

"Oh my God! Edward! You were singing!"

"It's… It's not so hard when no one is around. It's when I'm in front of someone."

"But I was standing right there."

"I didn't see you, Bella."

I smiled and sat down next to him, real close, too. "Do it again. I want to watch."

"I can't take any more failure."

"You won't fail. You're so good at this. But if you want, try again and I'll keep my eyes closed. You'll see me, but I won't watch. Maybe that'll help."

"Okay… I'll try that."

I closed my eyes and Edward started playing out a part of my favorite song by them, _Kidnap My Heart,_ actually choosing to start out with Emmett's part.

_Love at first sight  
Never thought it would happen to me  
But you made me believe_

Kidnap my heart  
And take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
'Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart

He stopped playing and I opened my eyes. "Edward! That was amazing!"

"Yeah," he mumbled before leaning in and kissing me. I pulled away out of shock. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha–"

But then I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. Edward dropped the guitar and pulled me closer to him. I moved myself to straddle his lap because we were in an awkward sitting position on the couch. Our lips were molded to each other so well, as if we were made for each other… I mean to kiss each other. His hands gripped my waist as he and I grinded our hips in time. Damn, it felt good. And holy fuck I was dry humping Edward Cullen of Breaking Dawn.

"Bella," he groaned, pressing kisses along my jaw and moving onto my neck.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you, Bella. Like _really."_ He stopped kissing me so we could look into each other's eyes as he made his confession.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yeah… I know that only yesterday I was a complete asshole, but your passion intrigued me and I couldn't ignore it. I couldn't help but look at you and talk with you. I wanted to touch you, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"Edward… you were always my celebrity crush. And I think that we're on better terms since you dropped the act. And I really like you and I really like kissing you. So can we get back to that?"

Edward laughed and nodded, returning his lips to me.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: So... sorry this update's a week late. I had final this week and a portfolio due for my Teaching Math class, so updating was pushed to the back burner this time around. I unfortunately have 2 more finals to do (both are done online/on my computer) but I need to actually go in on Monday to hand them in. So Monday will be my official last day of the Fall 2013 semester! Woo hoo! Though I'm doing winter classes and then the Spring 2014 semester... I'm gonna be all schooled out and am REALLY looking forward to summer right now lol!**

**Anyway... here's an update and it's also a peek into Edward's head :) ****Hope you enjoy and please review! :D Thanx!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

This whole weekend had been an adventure.

First, we were bombarded by three crazy girls at our Port Angeles CD signing, who demanded that we do a concert for their school since they were originally the winners of that contest going on. The brown haired girl was speaking at hyper speed and it was kind of hard keeping up with her. I was a dick to her and sarcastically said we'd do it and ride in on unicorns, too. I didn't do charity concerts without my crew because of my secret. I needed all that equipment to ensure a concert would be a success with the use of back tracked music – which was my secret. I couldn't sing live.

And we couldn't just drop everything to do this type of concert when we had a schedule to follow. Inside, I wanted to help because I believed I did catch the fact the three girls were ridiculed over a silly label drive that lost them the concert they were to win, featuring us. But I couldn't do it unless it was scheduled and I had access to that equipment.

So we turned them down.

Then, at our Port Angeles concert, we're kidnapped by the same three girls and two guys, and then tied up in the brown haired girl's basement. I found out their names were Bella, Alice, Rose, Jake and Seth, and Bella was the brown haired beauty who bitched out at me at the CD signing. I relished in her passion to lash out at anyone who fucked with her. She wasn't going to quit until she got what she wanted.

I still put up my front – Emmett and Jasper didn't know I lip synched when they sung live at each concert – and if I had to be an asshole, then so be it. Of course I threatened Bella that she would be fucked for the rest of her life, as well as her friends, and that knocked her down. I guess she really wasn't thinking I'd be that much of a douche that would put her in jail and ruin her future, but I was, and I did regret saying those things to her. I didn't let it show… I couldn't.

Em and Jazz immediately were all for giving this concert the girls wanted because they felt bad for what they went through. 'Social cancer' is what they called it and that we were the cure – the three of us performing would get all those high school dicks and bitches off their backs so they could finish off their senior year, graduate and be rid of this damn town they lived in.

But I was not for it. I couldn't do this concert – _at all._ No one was to know I lip synched. Only Aro, our manager, knew, and he takes care of it. He's an asshole and I did hate him because he changed the image Em, Jasper and I wanted to be, which was a rock band, but apparently boy bands were back in. But he did handle my situation well without shutting us down.

I paid for my asshole tendencies when the two other guys, Jake and Seth, untied Emmett and Jasper because they were actually nice to the girls, leaving me tied to my chair. Seth went upstairs and got a carton of eggs. They started throwing them at me when I cursed them out. I was complaining that we should check in with Aro, but they tuned me out.

Not too long later, I was moved to the small table in the basement from my chair. The two other girls, Alice and Rose situated me and placed a platter of some sort down in front of me. I was hoping it was food because I was so hungry. They promised that it was not poisoned food, but I blew it off. I didn't care. I probably deserved to die by their hands.

They left and then Bella came downstairs. And _fuck… me…_ She was fucking hot. She was dressed in black, with fishnets and stilettos, with dark makeup and sexy hair, as if she was just fucked properly. I knew that guy Jake looked at her like he wanted her, and I hated the fact that they may be dating, and I only hoped he didn't fuck her 'cause at that moment I wanted to claim her as my own.

I was staring at her like she was my meal, and she noticed, so I composed myself to not look interested, even though I really was. I could feel my dick harden in my jeans.

"Hey, Edward," she said seductively. "Don't you look… _delicious."_ Hot damn! She spoke so sexily, and fuck, her tits were practically popping out of her top. I knew she was dressed as my comic book fantasy, Scarlet Night from _Blood Lust._ She even put her nose to my neck and breathed me in. "Mmm… yes… delicious."

I had to stop this, so I pulled away from her and said, "You're insane–"

"Insanely sexy? I know," she giggled, cutting me off. She stood and ran her fingers down my spine and it felt so good. She then sat down, crossing and showing off her long, fishnet covered legs, lifting the tin cover to reveal... "Apple pie a la mode… your favorite."

I groaned. "Ungh… I'm starving."

She started feeding me and kept role-playing to get me to talk, but it was pissing me off because she wanted to know why I couldn't do a simple concert for her school. But it was anything but simple. She got pissed and smashed a bit of pie and ice cream into my face. I got upset because she was getting violent with me, and I bet that she wouldn't hesitate to shove her five-inch stiletto heel up my ass.

I dropped the act and said, "Great… what kind of torture are you going to inflict on me now?"

"Oh, don't be a baby! It's just a wet cloth to clean the eggs and pie off of you. Relax." She started wiping the pie off my face, before getting the eggs shells and yolk out of my hair and off my forehead.

After a few minutes, I started laughing because she put on this act to get me to talk, and she wasn't even in full costume. Of course she got all defensive, but I told her she didn't have to try so hard to get my attention. And I even told her she was pretty, which she smiled briefly at me before laying it on thick to me.

"It's not to get your attention, though it was nice to see you break your wall down from acting like an asshole when you saw me like this. I still can't believe I thought you were cool. You fucking like comic books and you're twenty-one."

"I'm cool!"

"Yeah and you treat your friends and fans like shit."

"It's not like that, Bella."

"Well, it's how me and my friends see it. But if you want to prove to us that you're not an asshole, perform the concert for our school."

"No," I stressed.

"Why not?!"

"Just no. Drop it, Bella."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You have to, Edward!" she cried and I saw tears spill out from her eyes. _Fuck, I made her cry._

"I just can't, okay?!" I yelled.

"Please… tell me why," she said softly after wiping her tears away. "At least give me that. I didn't do all this kidnapping shit for nothing. If I can't get a concert… give me a reason why not. And I promise that whatever it is, I won't tell a soul."

I decided that I could trust her to tell her my secret. She even called down her friends because she'd most likely tell them anyway. So I agreed and I told them. I had to cut off their ranting of how they were mine and the guys' biggest fans and they practically knew everything about us. Well, this was one thing they didn't know and expect to spill from my lips.

"I'm a fake!"

"What do you mean you're a fake?" Bella asked.

"I... I can't sing in public," I sighed.

"How is that possible when you do concerts, like, every night all over the country?" Rose wondered.

"It's a scam."

"No, no, no... Breaking Dawn doesn't lip synch," Alice said.

"Em and Jazz don't. I do. Understand that I lied when I said I didn't want to help you out... it's because I can't help you out. I really want to, but can't. I'm sorry, girls."

"But we were supposed to win the label drive... you would have had to perform for us anyway," Bella said.

"Bella… that's because I'd have my entire stage crew, my manager, all the equipment we'd need to cover me up if we did. You don't have that for me and the guys to just perform at your school now, so it'd be impossible to hide my secret from everyone."

"Edward, it's only stage fright – an anxiety caused by stress and fear. It's easily conquerable," Rose said to him.

"And we'll help you," Alice added.

I agreed to them helping me out, and it was time to come clean to Emmett and Jasper. They were pretty much in a daze, shocked, but I told them all about what led up to where we are now.

"Is that why you started acting like a dick?" Jasper asked. "Because of your fear? You felt the need to protect it?"

"Yeah."

"Edward," Bella soothed, touching my arm. I liked her touching me. I felt… _comfortable._ "Don't worry… we're gonna help you. The girls and I will figure something out to see if we can get rid of this stage fright. Maybe we can do it so you can perform for us, to pay us back for all the work we've been doing to help you."

"Bella… I don't know…"

"Come on! At least let us try. And if not… we'll let you three go and you won't have to worry about us again."

"Alright."

"I have an idea," Alice voiced. "But Bella… it's gonna involve going to your least favorite place."

"Oh no! Not the mall!"

"Yes! The mall! Get your ass up and into normal clothes."

_Shit…_ I forgot she was still in her costume. And now Jake and the other guys saw my fantasy come to life. And even Emmett had to comment. I scowled at him, but I turned my attention back to Bella, smirking at her when she caught me.

"We'll be back soon. Then we'll start helping you out tomorrow, okay?"

The guys and I nodded.

"Jake. Seth. Keep yourselves busy. And no ragging on them. I think we've forgiven them for being jerks to us now."

"Aww man…" Jake huffed. _Pussy._ "Fine. We'll play Xbox."

And we did. And we all kicked Jake's ass in a whole bunch of games. I found out that Bella was a gamer, and I think I started to like her even more than I did already. The girls came home and Bella made us food, and I helped her out a little because I wanted to. She made something simple – mac and cheese and hot dogs. My favorite comfort food. My mom used to make this all the time for me when I was growing up, and she did the exact same thing Bella did – cut up the hot dog and throw it into the mac and cheese. Emmett noticed Bella do it and mentioned how that was how he liked it. She noticed how pretty much all of us except Jake did that, and he was pretty pissed that we were getting her and the girls' attention.

What's his fucking problem? I knew he liked Bella and I could see she didn't return the feelings, but he didn't have to act like an asshole to us. I kind of deserved an attitude because I dished it out first, but I was forgiven and I was no longer putting up that front. Shouldn't I be treated nicely now?

Thankfully, Jake left for the night. Bella and I talked a bit. I even told her I wasn't going to go through with the whole lawyer/jail shit I told her this morning. They did commit a felony, but no one has to know if we don't spill. And I wasn't going to confess what happened, and neither would the guys. They looked cozy with Rose and Alice, and they must like them like I liked Bella. So we wouldn't fuck them over now. I even told her about the original way the guys and I were going to be a band before Aro changed us, and Bella told me she preferred to see us as a rock band.

I did have to bring up the impending question of where her parents were and she told me they were in Phoenix and wouldn't be back till Monday. At least I didn't have to worry about being fucked up by her father – who was a cop. I so would be fucked if he caught us together.

The girls saved us from having to sleep in chairs like last night, letting us crash on the living room floor with pillows and blankets while they slept in Bella's room. I really wanted them to stay with us; I wanted to wrap Bella up in my arms and sleep with her next to me, but no…

It was kind of uncomfortable sleeping on the hardwood floor, but I slept quite peacefully. And I awoke to the smell of food being made. Particularly bacon. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Bella as she cooked the food. It was because I was drawn to her and couldn't help myself from touching her. I could see she felt something with me because she eyed me in just my tee and boxers, and she did lean into my touch as I hugged her.

I helped her finish breakfast, enjoying the peace before Emmett interrupted it. She sent us away to change into the clothes she laid out. They may have been her cop dad's clothes, but it sure beat being in two day old clothing again. She even offered to wash them for us so we could wear our clothes tomorrow. Since we were going to do this concert if I could get over my fear, I'd like to do it in my own clothes.

We ate and talked before Jake and Seth came over. Of course Jake pouted about not being fed – ha ha! – but he snagged a few extra pieces of bacon, shoving them into his mouth like an animal. _Seriously… why were Bella, Alice and Rose even friends with him?_ Seth's cool though. I liked him.

"Alright. We're gonna get started on the practice, okay? So let's head into the living room and get our costumes. Then we can get dressed," Alice ordered after breakfast was cleared.

I was so glad to get out of wearing a goofy costume, but I had a feeling this would work. They do say to picture something funny when doing public speaking, or in my case, a concert, like picturing them naked or in their underwear. I would only like to picture Bella like that, thank you very much. So I'd settle on seeing them wearing goofy costumes. It would take the attention of being afraid if I was focusing on something funny. Especially with Jake in a carrot costume.

I do have to say Bella did not look goofy in a peacock costume. None of the girls did – they looked pretty. Alice was a fairy and Rose was a pirate. But Bella in that peacock costume did things to me. My eyes were only going to be on her. I did feel comfortable with her around, so I planned on tuning everyone out but her.

We went outside onto the back patio of Bella's house, me, Emmett and Jasper facing Bella, Alice, Rose, Seth and Jake.

"Okay! Let's do this! Let's keep it fun so Edward can relax and go with it," Alice instructed. "And Edward, we'll fast forward to a part where Emmett and Jasper sing so we can build it up to you so you're comfortable. Okay?"

I nodded, giving her a thankful smile, before looking and winking at Bella. I saw her blush and turn away for a minute. The guys were giving me encouraging smiles, saying I'll do fine and that they were here for me. My buds were the best.

Rose said Seth could play the music. It was our most popular song, _Kidnap My Heart._ It started with the part Jasper would sing, then Emmett would sing and then me. But just as my part started, my mouth open to sing, I did a cutting motion with my hand and asking them to stop. "Sorry. I just need another minute."

"It's okay, Edward. Take all the time you need. We want you comfortable," Bella said to me. I nodded in understanding and took a few deep breaths before asking Seth to start over. Seth played the music again, Jasper and Emmett repeating their parts.

I was positive it would work this time, but then I saw Jake holding his hands to his neck and doing the motion of a hangman's noose. He was trying to psyche me out. _What a douche._ _Seriously… what does Bella even see in him?_ "Hey man! What's your problem?"

"Jake! What the fuck is your problem?!" Bella screamed when she, too, caught him.

Jake laughed and fake-apologized. I knew he disliked me because Bella was paying more attention to me than him, but I thought he'd actually be willing to help like Seth was. I was wrong. He was treating this like a joke. Like I was a joke. And I was.

"I'm sorry, guys. This is hopeless." I turned on my heel and went back into the house, immediately heading toward the basement 'cause it's just rude of me to hole myself somewhere else in the house I've never been in and sulking in the living room is stupid. I just needed to be by myself for a little bit.

I spotted the guitar immediately as I barreled down the stairs to the basement. I always knew I was able to sing without anyone around. Even with recording, it was usually just me, Aro and the guys, and I was able to sing – no one but Aro knowing I couldn't sing in public. But put me in front of ten thousand fans, or even just three fans, and I was fucked. I wouldn't be able to do it.

I slowly walked over to the couch, picking the guitar up. It felt perfect in my hands. I positioned my fingers to start playing, breathing in and out through my nose before strumming the first few notes. I then opened my mouth and started to sing.

_Love at first sight  
Never thought it would happen to me  
But you made me believe_

Just then I heard a loud clack. I shot my head up and saw Bella there, looking at me with happiness on her face, her smile so wide.

"Oh my God! Edward! You were singing!"

"It's… It's not so hard when no one is around. It's when I'm in front of someone."

"But I was standing right there."

"I didn't see you, Bella."

She smiled and sat down next to me. Arm to arm touching. "Do it again. I want to watch."

"I can't take any more failure."

"You won't fail. You're so good at this. But if you want, try again and I'll keep my eyes closed. You'll see me, but I won't watch. Maybe that'll help."

"Okay… I'll try that."

I saw her close her eyes, and even waved my hand in front of her to see if she's looking, but she was honest in saying she wouldn't look. I started playing out the song again from where I started before she came downstairs.

_Love at first sight  
Never thought it would happen to me  
But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart_  
_And take me with you_  
_Kidnap my heart_  
_Make my dreams come true_  
_Take me away_  
_'Cause falling in love ain't very far_  
_Not far from the start_  
_Kidnap my heart_

I stopped playing and Bella opened her eyes. "Edward! That was amazing!"

"Yeah," I mumbled before leaning in and kissing her. I had to. I really liked her; it could even be something more. I didn't know. All I knew was that Bella made me feel better and I wouldn't be able to do this without her. But just as I kissed her, my lips going to press another one to her lips, she pulled back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha–"

But I was surprised when she practically lunged forward to capture my lips with her own. I dropped the guitar 'cause I needed to touch her, needed her to be closer to me. So close that she straddled my lap and started grinding her hips into me. Of course I would react to that – she's hot and a beautiful girl and she was grinding against my dick. Our lips were perfectly shaped for each other, as if Bella's were molded to kiss mine only. I gripped her waist more as we continued making out and dry humping. And shit… it was the best feeling ever.

"Bella," I groaned, pressing kisses along her jaw and moving onto her neck.

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"I really like you, Bella. Like _really."_ I needed to stop and look at her. She needed to know I was sincere about my feelings for her. It's crazy that we were practically enemies yesterday and here we were, making out and getting each other off. And at that moment I was confessing that I liked her and wanted her.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… I know that only yesterday I was a complete asshole, but your passion intrigued me and I couldn't ignore it. I couldn't help but look at you and talk with you. I wanted to touch you, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"Edward… you were always my celebrity crush. And I think that we're on better terms since you dropped the act. And I really like you and I really like kissing you. So can we get back to that?"

I laughed aloud and nodded, going back to my position of holding her and kissing her.

It got really heated in a matter of seconds. My hands were gripping Bella's thighs, particularly close to grabbing her ass. Her fingers were tangled in my hair. Our tongues were massaging each other's, tasting one another. _Fuck… I really needed her._ We shouldn't have sex – I mean, we were not alone in this house by any means, and we just confessed we really liked each other. Keyword: liked.

I'm not a virgin, and what the guys said about me liking the bimbos coming onto our bus at times was like a half-truth. I wasn't a man whore, and I didn't fuck random girls. In fact, I didn't fuck at all. The girls that would come to me groped and kissed me, and I would return the favor, but I always put a stop to sex, getting them off the bus or out of the hotel rooms. I was part of a boy band targeted to the audiences of young teenage girls; I didn't want to be a bad influence that these young girls had to be slutty to feel wanted. Luckily, Emmett, Jasper and I have never been targets for bad publicity because we tried our best to stay out of the bad limelight.

I may be a guy in the spotlight, but I'm not living up to the whole rock star attitude of sex, drugs and alcohol. The guys and I drink beer and maybe whiskey at times, but never indulged in much harder shit that could potentially fuck us up. And I didn't want Bella to assume that of me. I wanted her and she wanted me. She had to know that I wasn't the typical rock star and that I'd wait to be with her because I only wanted her. I'd never felt this amazing connection to any woman before.

But Bella was insistent about touching me. I encouraged her – I wanted her to touch me all she wanted. But we couldn't go further than that.

"Bella. Mm… baby, we have to slow down," I mumbled against her lips.

She pulled away and I only hoped she didn't feel rejected. I wasn't rejecting her. We just needed to pull back the reins before we did something that could potentially get us caught or cause us to regret it because we rushed into it.

"I know. I just really like kissing you," she giggled.

"I really like kissing you, too, Bella. Know that I do want you; we just can't do anything more now. And I promise you that I'm not some dickhead who fucks around with a lot of girls."

"I know."

"Really?"

"Uh, Edward… do you know how many articles and entertainment news reports would be out there of potential pregnancies and of you fucking around with a ton of girls. I think you're smart enough not to get into that shit."

"Okay… I know not to doubt your understanding of my world."

"Edward… I'm graduating second in my class in June. I'm book smart, but I'm also street smart. I'm not oblivious to a lot of things. I may choose not to get into it, but I do understand repercussions of you being famous, that there's always gonna be something that supposedly turns up and fucks you over. I know that you're going to be on tour and girls are going to throw themselves at you. I know you can't promise me anything."

"I will promise you one thing, Bella – I want you and only you. No one will come in between us. And besides… you'll be in Stanford soon. California. I think I want to pull back and take a break. Maybe rework the group. I'm young and would like to have something else to do on the side. I'd like to settle down one day."

"Edward… you can't promise me that you'll settle down with me one day. I believe you when you say you want me, but don't make promises of things like love and marriage and babies and whatnot. And I'm still eighteen… I may want different things. Maybe my feelings for you will change."

I pulled Bella tighter to me and playfully growled in her ear. "Now don't make me a jealous guy, baby, when we just got together."

She giggled and pulled away. "I'm just being truthful, Edward. But I don't want to doom us before we could really start. So let's put aside the heavy and just keep… kissing." She took the initiative and started kissing me again, me willingly kissing her back. We were too involved with each other that we didn't hear footsteps stomping down the staircase.

"Bella! Oh my God! It's all over the news!" we heard Alice shriek.

Bella pulled back and fell onto the floor. "Shit!" she groaned.

I helped pull her up. "You okay, baby?" I asked.

"'Baby'?!" _Fuck… Jake was here._

"Bella! Oh… my… God!"

That was Rose. She was in total shock.

"What the hell, man?! Get your hands off my peacock! I mean, my woman!"

The girls were shocked and Rose took flight, Bella going after her.

"Rose!"

Jake came over to me. I stood up and was eye to eye with him. "You totally crossed the line now. Totally," he said calmly.

I walked away from him, pissed that he thought he controlled Bella when she didn't even like him in the way she liked me. But he pulled me back on my arm. "Get your hands off me, Jake. You don't want to start something."

"Yes, I do! Bella's my girl!"

"If she's your girl then, why does she act like she despises you?"

"That's it," he huffed. He pushed me forward and up the stairs. Then he directed me to the front door. All the while the girls, Em, Jazz and Seth were yelling at us to figure out where the hell we were going. "Get in the car!"

"No!" I shouted back.

"Get in the fucking car!" he repeated, getting in my face.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I rolled my eyes and got in. What's the worse he could do to me? I could always call someone to fucking pick me up if he leaves my stranded.

We took off and we're silent for a while as he drives. And because I'm tired of the silent treatment, I started to talk.

"Look, Jake… I really like Bella. I know you do, too, but you acting all possessive and territorial like you're a dog isn't gonna make you win her in the end. And to be honest, she doesn't want you like that."

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen," he snapped.

"I'm not trying to be cocky! I'm being honest from what I see. She doesn't like you like that. She likes me a lot, but I can tell what feelings she has for me aren't what she feels for you. And it's probably because you act like a douche ninety-nine percent of the time. Behaving like an alpha dog all the time isn't gonna get her to want you."

"I said shut up. And you're wrong. I know Bella likes me like I like her. She's just confused; she's playing hard to get."

"You're delusional. More like she wants to run away," I scoffed, turning away and facing the passenger window.

"You know, you talking to me like this isn't going to help you," he seethed. "I'm taking care of you, keeping you away from Bella. You're gonna hurt her. You pussy ass boy bands only care about fame and sex, and I refuse to let my woman get caught up in it!"

"You're hurting her by acting like an asshole!" I yelled. "She doesn't know what the fuck you're doing! And she's gonna hate you for keeping her in the dark. You just up and taking me wherever the fuck you're taking me isn't going to win you any points with her. So how about turning around, drive back to Bella's and we work this out."

"Nope. Not gonna work."

We then stopped, Jake getting out of the car and pulling me out. He's got rope in his hands, the same rope I was tied up with in the basement of Bella's house. I was then pushed up to an abandoned road sign and tied to it. _What the fuck? Is he crazy?_

"I'm keeping you tied here until I decide to come get you. I need to get back to Bella and get her to see reason that you and the other guys aren't worth the girls' time. You will only hurt them when you leave. And if you're there, you'd only be a distraction when we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Like what, man?" I growled.

"Like the fact that the feds are looking for us!"

"What the fuck did you do that the feds are after you and the others, besides kidnapping us?"

He looked guilty and shameful. "That HSMS thing we came up with… it went viral in a sense. It originally was supposed to be a fake thing we came up with when kidnapping you. But then I figured that since Seth and I really do hate suckass music, we might as well make it real. When in the process of coming up with the HSMS, I got some other people to go along with it and they started making posters and tee shirts and a bunch of other shit and talking about it, getting more people to join.

"Your disappearance is on the news. People started talking about how you guys vanished and with the whole HSMS thing out, them shit talking Breaking Dawn is like a spotlight upon HSMS saying, 'Here! I'm right here!'"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted, trying to break free from the rope. "Your little group just put you and your friends, especially the girl you like, in fucking trouble. You're definitely going to face prison time if someone finds out."

"Which is another reason I tied you up here! Now I gotta get the others out of Bella's house. Besides you being a distraction to Bella, you being there puts her in danger."

"You put her in even more danger by talking about your HSMS fuck up to other people. They just tracked your followers to Forks. Soon they'll find you and lock you up. Us being there may put you in trouble, but us being there would get you all out of it. Now untie me and I'll help you… right after I fuck you up myself."

"I can't. Sorry." And then he fucking left me there.

"Jake! Come back! Jesus-fucking-Christ! Get back here!"

It was no use. He had already started the car and turned around to head back to Bella's.

Bella and the others were truly going to get fucked over. If I was not there and Em and Jazz were, they'd start thinking that they did something to me – and it was true because Jake tied me up in the middle of fucking nowhere – and they'd just start trying to convince the others that Bella and the girls brainwashed them or something. And then Bella may wind up going to prison. She, Alice and Rose would have no great future that they talked about having after graduating. They would still be considered losers besides being girls who ended up in the slammer if they ever got out. I couldn't let that happen.

I just had to find a way to get out of these fucking ropes and get back to them.

* * *

**Here's a link to the scene from the movie that was some of this chapter: youtube dot com/watch?v=U7QQ27laVfQ - watch the video & then reread the part of the chapter inspired by the movie scene and you'll understand Jake's reaction and maybe laugh :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.: So I wanted to get this out to all of you today as its Christmas Eve (10:18 AM EST as I'm writing this) and I wasn't planning on updating tomorrow Christmas Day, but I didn't want to make you all wait till Thursday or Friday (almost a whole week since the last update) for the next chapter. So I'm posting it now as an early Xmas gift (if you celebrate Xmas) and then I'll prob wait till Saturday for the next chapter update :)**

**So Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas... Well hooray for you bc you get a ch update! Yayy! Lol! :D And as a Xmas gift to me... I wouldn't mind reviews showing your love for the story. I read every one & comment back to you showing my thanks to all of you who read it and my other stories. So thanks! :)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I was having the best feeling ever kissing Edward.

And then it was all torn from me when Alice, Rose, Jake and Seth came down.

First, I heard Alice scream about something being all over the news and then Jake bitching and moaning about Edward calling me 'baby.' Rose looked shocked, too. I didn't know what caused her to go into shock. Was it me letting down my guard completely and making out and dry humping Edward, or was it what she saw on the news? Or maybe it was both?

I didn't know, but all I knew at the moment was that Jake was dragging Edward outside and into his car and driving off. I shouted for him to come back, but it was no use. What could have possibly caused Jake to react like this besides being unhappy that I was choosing Edward over him?

"Okay, someone better start explaining things right now!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Well, you would have known if you weren't all over Edward in the basement," Rose huffed. "What happened to you just talking to him to come back out? Did your lips fall on his?"

"Rose… what is your problem?" I asked. "Why are you all upset?"

"I'm upset because we're all going to go to jail, Bella! And you would know that and be just as upset as I am if you only were up here and not making out with Edward!"

"What are you talking about, Rose? Jail?" I was stunned. What had I missed when I was rendezvous-ing in the basement? I looked to Alice for some answers. She wasn't pissed at me about Edward, but definitely about what had happened on TV.

"Jake's fucking idea about HSMS spread. There's a whole bunch of followers. And it's connected to the disappearance of Breaking Dawn. They even brought on that FBI agent who cracked the hacker case. You know the one where the kid was sixteen and they tried him as an adult and he's in prison."

My mouth was opening and closing like I was a fish.

"Yep. That's how I was before I screamed for you and then caught you all over Edward. I'm still surprised that you ended up making out with him after being gone for, like, two minutes, but inside I'm shouting, 'Oh my God! You're making out with Edward Cullen!'"

"Alice! You're supposed to be angry with her!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose… I can't choose sides. You're both my best friends. Yes, we're in fucking trouble. But come on! Surely you'd love to be all over Emmett like I want to be all over Jasper."

"You want to be all over us?" Emmett then said. _Shit…_ I didn't know he was in the room, too. Same thing for Jasper.

The girls looked embarrassed, but then they shook their heads and focused on the problem we were in.

"Okay, so we're in big trouble," I said. "And I blame Jake. It's his fault for even spreading the word. How could he not think of the consequences about spreading this like wildfire?"

"Bella," Seth then said, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry about all this. We didn't think it was gonna cause this kind of reaction. We didn't think the FBI would get word of HSMS and then connect it to the disappearance of Breaking Dawn."

"Seth, I'm sort of pissed at you because you're practically Jake's lap dog. But I accept your apology."

"What are we gonna do, Bella?" Alice wondered.

"We gotta get Jake and Edward back. Obviously, Jake is upset he caught me with Edward."

"Of course he'd be upset!" Rose cried. She's completely upset. I didn't blame her. I was upset, too. Especially with this whole thing. I almost wish we never did this, but then we wouldn't have been able to discover Edward's secret and then tried to help him and even become friends with the entire group. "If you hadn't disappeared to go kiss Edward, Jake wouldn't have taken him away. It's your fault Edward's gone and he's a major piece of the puzzle. We'd be able to fix all of this if everyone was here. No… if we never kidnapped them… if you never _pushed_ me into being a part of this plan… we wouldn't be in trouble, we wouldn't be on FBI radar."

Ouch… that hurt. Rose now believed I was a pusher. I pushed her to do things when we really shouldn't have. Kidnapping being one of them. I might have just fucked up our entire lives. It was all my fault, though I did want to hold something over Jacob Black's head.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would come down to this, especially since we gained the trust of Edward, Emmett and Jasper."

"Of course you didn't, Bella! You wouldn't be doing this stuff if you didn't have me and Alice following you around like we're lost puppies or something. Actually, Alice is almost like you. So right now I hate the both of you for forcing me to do something like this."

"Rose, don't say that," Alice sobbed. Tears were running down all of our cheeks. I didn't want to lose my best friends over this. If I could take back all of it, I would.

"No… I can't be with you guys right now. I have to go. To think." And then she rushed past us to get her stuff from upstairs. When she returns, she starts to head for the door, but then turns around. For a second, I thought she was going to take back her words. But I was wrong. And I was a little shocked she took the initiative and kissed Emmett passionately.

"I just wanted to do that once in case I never get to see you again because I'm in jail," she murmured to him. He went to open his mouth to say something to her, but she just cast us a dirty look, shaking her head in anger, and then ran out.

**~KMH~**

"It is my fault, guys," I said after I returned from changing out of my costume like the others had done a while ago.

"Bella, you're not the only one," Alice tried to soothe. "Yes, this plan was a mistake, but we wouldn't have gotten to know the guys! We wouldn't have been able to try and help Edward. We're friends with Breaking Dawn! I'm angry with Jake because he up and left us with Edward when having Edward is an important puzzle piece. We'd be able to explain to everyone who is after us because it's their words that count. Just because Em and Jazz say we didn't kidnap them, though we did, how are the feds going to believe them and trust us if Edward isn't here?"

"If Jake thinks he's protecting us from getting rid of Edward and then the others, he's sorely mistaken and he's in for the biggest ass kicking of his life," I seethed. "I really hope Edward knows about all of this. Like if Jake told him."

"Probably not, but you know what they say when you assume."

Not too long after, Jake came back. He didn't look smug, but he didn't look guilty. I got right up in his face when he was closer to me.

"Where the hell is Edward? Where did you take him?"

"Out of the way and out of your life, Bella," he said. "I'm trying to protect you. If he's here – if they're here – it just spells trouble for all of us!"

"No! If you left him where he was, having him here would be good for us! All they have to do is deny the kidnapping and that we have no part in your fucked up group."

"What am I going to do about HSMS?! I can't go to prison just for coming up with a group for hating stupid music!"

"You won't, you idiot! The only reason the FBI is after HSMS is because you spread the word about it. The people who became a part of it without your real knowledge hate Breaking Dawn and other groups for real and only are targeting them because of the disappearance. Otherwise they can't come after you. But if Breaking Dawn is here and they say we're not a part of it and they weren't kidnapped, they won't put your ass in jail because they'll say HSMS has nothing to do with it, meaning you have nothing to do with it."

"I didn't really think it through. I just want you, Bella, and want to protect you. I don't think Cullen is good; he'll only hurt you. I won't."

"You're hurting me now, Jake! I don't like you like that! Sorry I gotta be blunt and harsh about it, but that's the truth. And you keeping Edward away from here puts us in danger of going to jail because he's gone and Em and Jazz are here, and because I really like him like he likes me."

"He did say that him not being here could be trouble. I just was set on getting rid of the others so they don't come here."

"Well, now that you know what our plan is, go fucking get Edward back and we'll figure the rest out, especially on how to get Rose's trust back."

"Where is she?"

"She left out of fear!" I exclaimed. "She started blaming me for all of this, and yes, it's all my fault. We shouldn't have kidnapped them, but I don't really regret it especially since we were able to change Edward and convince them all to go back to how they once were. Plus… we all may have a thing going on with each other."

"Blech!" Jake cried.

"Oh, grow up! Just because you're not getting me doesn't mean you have to be a douche about it."

"Fine. I'll go get him back." He turned to leave then when Alice came up to me.

"How are we gonna get Rose back? She was really freaked out, Bella."

"I don't know, Alice. But we gotta figure something out."

Jasper and Emmett came up to us. I wasn't expecting for Em to scoop me up into his arms and hold me. "Don't worry, Bells. She didn't mean what she said. She's just angry and upset, but she could never hate you."

"It still hurt when she said it," I whispered.

"Words can hurt, but it doesn't mean that all hurtful words are meaningful. She's one of your best friends; she could never hate you. You got me?"

I smiled. "Yeah… I got you."

I see that Alice is wrapped up in Jasper's arms. I was glad that at least one of us was happy with one of the guys. I only hoped what Edward and I had was real and that also Rose wouldn't be so nervous with Emmett anymore. I mean, she did just kiss him unexpectedly. It surprised him! If she could muster up the courage to do that, she had to be confident.

"Okay… now that Jake's going to get Edward back," Jasper spoke, "we have to figure out a good way of getting Edward to perform. And maybe keep Jake away from Edward. He's gonna get himself killed."

"Edward won't because I won't let him. Jake can be a douche, but he's not completely awful. And he knows the deal between me and Edward."

"And what is it?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Well, I only hope that what Edward said was real when he said he wanted me. I really like him. I got him to sing with me there, even with my eyes closed, not looking. But he still was able to do it. I think he was looking right at me as he sang. But it's still hard to distinguish whether or not he can sing live in front of a whole crowd of people – with them looking at him."

"Let's only hope Jake gets Edward back so he can sing in front of us without us turning away," Jasper said.

"He better."

It was about another hour and a half later that we heard a car pull up. I looked out and saw that it was Jake's. I bolted from the window and ran outside, just in time to see Edward exit the passenger side. I didn't even stop running until I was in Edward's arms, wrapping my arms and legs around his body like I was a monkey.

I only hugged him, trying to keep myself from sucking his face off by kissing him. I didn't want to kiss him like that in public; you never know who was watching. And the fact I didn't want to rub it in Jake's face.

Edward carried me in, pressing light kisses to my temple and whispering to me that he was back and he was okay.

"God! I thought the worst had happened to you," I murmured as I continued to hug Edward while sitting on the couch, me in his lap.

"I'm fine, baby." _Ungh!_ Him calling me 'baby' felt so right. "I'm hungry and stiff from standing in one position for so long, but otherwise I'm fine. No harm done."

"You sure you don't want to press charges against Jake?" I joked.

"He did leave me stranded for a few hours, but no… I won't. He thought he was doing the right thing, but with what's going on it really wasn't smart. He did apologize to me and I accepted it. He also accepts that you and I are something and he shouldn't overreact anymore or make moves on you."

"Yeah… like that's gonna happen. He and I still have three months left of school together while you'll still be touring."

"After what I said to him, I think he'll keep things to himself," Edward said with a smirk.

"Edward Cullen! What did you say to him?" I exclaimed. Jake and I may have a love/hate relationship – okay mostly hate on my side – but he was my friend.

"That I have some power against him that if he bothers you in any way that is inappropriate, whether it be trying to get handsy or he says something negative, things will not be pretty for him."

"You shouldn't go threatening people. You're a changed man, Edward. You're not supposed to be the dick you used to be. I don't like the dick side of you."

"He won't be back. I promise. At least when it comes to you, Bella."

"And when it doesn't come to me?"

"I will only be an asshole when it is completely necessary. I will treat my friends-slash-band mates, my fans and any other person who I come in contact with nicely, as long as I'm treated in the same respect back. If someone offends me or my friends or my girl, things will get ugly."

"Alright. Just don't let the dick in you come out often. I like the new you, or at least the hidden you that has seen the light."

"I like him, too, baby."

Edward was the one to make the move of kissing me, but we didn't let it get out of control like in the basement earlier. We did have to reel the sexual tension we want to release back some since we're not completely alone.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Jake and Seth came into the living room where Edward and I were left alone for a few minutes. Emmett suggested that we try and get Edward to sing again. Edward seemed a little nervous, as he was just comfortable with me before, but if we're going to make this work, he has to let go of the fear.

After a few hours of practicing, Edward finally had it down pact. He was able to sing each time with all of us looking directly at him. Jake behaved and didn't psych Edward out. When Edward was positive he could do it, he pulled me into his arms, hugging and kissing me and whispering 'thank you' over and over again.

Later that night, as Edward and I lie in my bed – yes, my bed! – I just thought about tomorrow and bumping into the douches from my school and Tanya and Jessica… and Rose. _Fuck…_ I fucked up big time with her and only hoped she'd forgive me. She's one-third part of our group and without her or Alice, I'd be nothing. They're my best friends.

I needed to mend things between us… pronto!

I was also thinking about tomorrow. Edward did amazingly today after he returned and I hoped he kept it up, that the progress we made with him stuck.

But I won't know until tomorrow when we faced everyone.


	9. Chapter 8

******A.N.: Hey everyone! So I hope you all had an awesome Christmas if you celebrated :) Mine was really good. Sorry it took a little while to update, but it's here now :)**

******So for the beginning of this chapter, you're gonna get a taste of what Rose is thinking. I believed she deserved to have a say and you're probably gonna be cheering her on major when you read what she does... I hope you like it and please review! I'm gonna shut up now so I don't give anything away lol! :D *zips mouth shut, locks it up with a key and throws it away***

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**RPOV**

I was so pissed off at Bella. I didn't want to kidnap Breaking Dawn 'cause I just knew we were going to get in trouble.

I knew that the guys were cool now. The whole kidnapping thing aside, we became close. And if I told you that I was in in love with Emmett, damn… I really am now. He really was sweet and he's even more gorgeous in person.

But we couldn't ignore the fact that we had kidnapped three famous men and that the FBI was on our asses. With everything blowing up about HSMS in Forks, it'd eventually trace back to Jake and Seth, as well as Bella, Alice and I. I didn't want to go to prison. Regardless of if the guys cover for us and say nothing happened, it's still a fear of mine.

I blamed Bella because she was the one who suggested it in the first place. And I really was fucking pissed off at her. It's her fault. I have been pushed to do the things she wanted to do. I applaud her for having a fucking backbone, because I knew I didn't, but when push comes to shove…

Okay… I snapped. But I had good reason. Our lives were on the line and our futures were, too. I couldn't afford to lose any chance of what Bella and Alice talked about with us becoming so much better than the rest of the people in Forks just because we were goo goo eyed about three famous guys in a boy band. While it was nice to see the guys evolve into being the better guys than they were, especially Edward, and I really enjoyed their company, it just wasn't worth it.

I do have to say that my kiss to Emmett… my first real kiss to any guy… was amazing. I wanted to do it again, but I knew I'd never get the chance to have a repeat moment of that spectacular thirty second kiss. I had to take advantage of it at the moment when I left Bella's house 'cause I doubt I ever will again.

I went home and locked myself in my room. When I had calmed down, I wished Bella or Alice… or Emmett, if he had my number, would call. I knew I couldn't be the one to crawl back to them. But I wanted to fix what happened between us. I was wrong to walk out, but I was right to react the way I did. Now I wanted to correct the situation. I just didn't know how.

The next day, I went to school without my friends. It felt weird to because always Alice picked Bella and I up. I had to take a bus to school. Good thing I left earlier than I normally did because by the time I actually got to school, I had only fifteen minutes to get to homeroom.

Because it was Monday, we all had to go into the auditorium during the first period free all the students got for our weekly assembly where Tanya, being the school president, would chatter about nonsense, which consisted of what she thought would benefit the school, when in reality it never did.

Normally, Bella, Alice and I would sit in the back of the auditorium and giggle at what Tanya would talk about or ignore her. Most students did. But today, I planned on sitting by myself, without my best friends, maybe somewhere in the center rows in the aisle seat so I could just get up and leave if need be.

Before I entered the auditorium, Tanya and Jessica cornered me. "Well, if it isn't the fire starter," Tanya said.

"Hi, Tanya. Jessica," I answered coolly.

"Where are your friends? Or should I really call them your leaders? 'Cause I see that you practically follow them around like a puppy and do what they ask you to do. That's what you are, Rosalie Hale. Just a lost puppy who doesn't have a life, who won't be anyone. You may think that you're all smart and all, but you'll be no one in the end. So why don't you just go kill yourself or something and put you and everyone else out of their misery. No one will care if Rosalie Hale disappears."

I felt like crying and running away, or hiding behind my friends, if they were here, who'd stick up for me, but I had to prove to these bitches that I am someone and I don't need my friends to hide behind. I am my own person. I was brave yesterday by standing up to one of my best friends and by kissing Emmett when I never would have if the old Rosalie was around. And I was going to be brave right now by standing up to Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley.

I saw others crowding around us, doing nothing but watching. Well, I planned on giving them a show.

"You know what, Tanya? You can go take your words and shove them up your ass," I said with a smile. People oohed and gasped. Tanya gaped her mouth open like a fish.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" she exclaimed.

"You heard me! I don't know why people like you. You're a bitch! You're not nice to anyone. Not even to Jessica, who's supposed to be your best friend, but you know… I don't think you have a single friend in this entire school. I don't have many, but I have friends. Real friends. Friends who stand up for me, who support me, who let me cry on their shoulder and who make me laugh. I'm not a follower. If I was, I'd be like Jessica who looks and acts like a lost puppy who just follows you around because she doesn't know what to do. But I'm my own person and I'm standing up for myself right now… _to you._ Get off your high horse, Tanya, because you being the queen in high school is all you'll ever be in your life. I'm going to make the best of my life by leaving Forks and coming back to shove my success in your face. Actually, I'm too nice of a person to do that, but I know I'm not going to be the girl I was here.

"You're not cool, Tanya, 'cause a cool person would be nice and would be the person who accepts everyone and doesn't tease everyone else behind their backs. Apparently, the only way you're happy is if you're making others miserable. And that's not cool. I'm not afraid of you, so you can leave me and everyone else you've made miserable the hell alone."

I heard cheers around me and Tanya looked like she was going to scream. She let out a loud growl and a huff and stomped away. Jessica just followed.

I smiled and people were congratulating me and telling me I was awesome. I walked into the auditorium with my head held high. I grabbed the aisle seat that was somewhere in the middle and waited for everyone else to pile in so Tanya could begin her nonsensical assembly.

It was barely two minutes into the assembly that my best friends, Jake, Seth and Breaking Dawn walked in through the side entrance. People gasped and squealed when Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked in, smiling and waving at people. They were even whispering about how Bella and Alice knew them.

They walked onto the stage, Emmett taking the microphone out of a stunned Tanya's hand. He then said into it, "Rosalie Hale… could you come up here, please?"

People turned around to face me and cheered me on to get up. I saw Emmett notice me and he grinned directly at me. So I returned the smile and got up and casually walked up to the stage. Edward and Jasper helped me up onto the stage and Emmett stopped in front of me. He whispered to me a 'hello' and then kissed my temple. I blushed a million shades of red. I then swiftly turned around and ran to my friends.

"I'm sorry," we all said at the same time, making us laugh and hug each other tightly.

"Rosie, I was wrong about everything that has happened. You were right that we shouldn't have done this. The risk was high."

"Bella, it's okay. I was upset because of us maybe getting caught, but I think we gained three new friends and possibly boyfriends, if everyone likes each other, by doing it. And we helped Edward. At least, I think we did. I left before anything happened."

"Everything's good with Edward. He's nervous, as this is the first time he's performing live for real in a while, but he's confident he's going to do awesome."

"You need to tell me about the kiss," I said with a wink.

"Yeah, you never really did tell any of us about that," Alice nudged a blushing Bella. "And you, too, missy!" she said to me.

"What about you? Did anything happen with Jasper?"

We peeked over at the guys who seemed to be talking to a bunch of beefy looking guys in black. They glanced over at us and winked. We giggled and turned away. Then Edward started speaking into the microphone.

**~KMH~**

**BPOV**

Monday morning arrived so quickly. I was so comfortable sleeping in Edward's arms that I was shocked out of my slumber due to my rather annoying alarm clock.

I start kissing Edward, down his cheek to his jaw and down his neck. "Edward… time to wake up," I murmured in his ear between kisses.

He slowly opened his eyes, and when they focused on me, he smiled. "Morning, baby." He sat up and pulled me into his arms. We kissed each other's lips, ignoring the fact that we had fucking morning breath, and then finally pulled apart. "Guess it's time."

"Yeah… it's time. Hop in the shower. Alice is probably getting the others up and then we have to leave by eight, okay. You're going to perform during the Monday assembly Forks High has."

"Okay. Um… what about amps and guitars and shit? We obviously don't have any with us since you kidnapped us."

"Not to worry," I explained. "I have an electric guitar, too, with an amp besides acoustic and I know the school has to have equipment. And I'll have Seth and Jake handle that."

"Good," he breathed. He pressed another kiss to my lips and then hopped out of my bed and into the bathroom across the hall. He was out five minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. I had just buttoned my skinny jeans and when he was in my sight, I might have drooled over the gorgeous sight that was a half-naked Edward Cullen. He had a hairless chest, quite the six-pack, muscular arms that fit his body shape and his height… just perfect in general. And he was mine… I think. We never really discussed our relationship to the point of if we were exclusively together, even though we did tell each other we liked each other a lot and wanted to be with each other, and that with me and the girls in Stanford, it'd be easy for the guys to see us and vice versa.

But enough with that… I had to stop staring at him like I was.

"Like what you see, baby?" Edward asked with his signature crooked smile plastered on his sexy face.

I just turned away, throwing on my sneakers. I faced my mirror, gliding on some eyeliner and mascara, as well as some lip balm before attacking my hair with my brush. As I was yanking the brush through my tangles, Edward came up behind me and pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck, sending tingles down my spine and all throughout my body, particularly between my legs.

"I like what I see, too, Bella. You're very pretty… beautiful, really."

I looked him in his eyes through the mirror. "Thanks." I smiled and then said, "No more teasing. We have a concert to do and I can't have you distracting me." I leaned up to kiss him and then scurried out of my room so he could dress in his washed clothes.

Just as eight o'clock came around, we were all ready. I had already made my call to Jake to meet us at school, ready with instruments and equipment for the guys. We jumped into Alice's car, quite cramped if I had to be honest, especially when I was stuck between two men in the middle of the backseat, and one of those guys was literally a giant and took up more than just his seat. I was practically in Edward's lap, not that either of us minded, but still… it was tight.

We hopped out, glad to see that the lot was empty of students. It was past homeroom and people would be getting ready to head to the auditorium for the assembly. We could get by without anyone noticing now.

Except one person… Breaking Dawn's manager, Aro Volturi. He found us.

"Guys! What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Aro," Edward said just as Seth and Jake came speeding into the lot in Jake's van.

"What's going on is not 'nothing,' Edward. You were kidnapped? By these girls and these boys? Do you know how much damage control I had to deal with to get the media off my ass? And when I couldn't contact either of you? I was scared that something had happened to you."

"We're fine, Aro," Jasper said, heading to the back of Jake's van to pull out my guitar and amp that wouldn't have fit in Alice's tiny car. They also had a bass and drum set. Where did he get that stuff from? I gave Jake a quizzical look.

"I know a friend. Plus it's easier than having to wheel stuff through the school," he explained.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Emmett shouted. We cheered, except Aro was screaming, "No!" repeatedly.

"No! There will be no 'rocking'. You three get your asses in that limo right now. We have a flight to catch and I need to set up a fucking press conference to explain your whereabouts, twisting the whole kidnapping. And you four," he then points to Alice, Seth, Jake and I, "will be hearing from our lawyers. Your lives are over."

"Hey!" Edward shouted. "We weren't kidnapped."

"What?" Aro asked.

"See, this is how it went. We met Bella, Alice and Rose, who isn't here at the moment, at our CD signing a few days ago. They were the winners for the concert Fuze was holding. But after some unfortunate circumstance, they disqualified them and unfortunately have been blamed tremendously by being teased, which is seriously uncalled for, as it was an accident. So they came to us at the signing to convince us to play for them, to prove to their classmates that we are willing to help them out. So after the concert, we met up with them at a diner and headed to their home to ready ourselves for the concert we decided to hold this morning."

"What the hell were you all thinking of just agreeing to spend a weekend with these kids? They could have been crazy and really had the intention of kidnapping you! Hold you hostage! You can't just trust anyone, even if they're fans. And you most definitely cannot just go off the radar without telling me. I thought you'd fucking know better. And if you fucked these girls… do you know your reputations will be just as fucked!"

"Don't you ever say that shit again, Aro," Emmett growled. "That is uncalled for! We can sense good character. More than you can. We trusted them and they are trustworthy. And these girls have been completely amazing and understanding than any of the bimbos we've met on tour. They helped Edward, especially."

"Did you tell them…?"

"They know. I had to explain to them it was going to take a lot more work than a simple practice without anyone knowing if I had my secret hanging over my head and nothing to back me up. Plus… I was ready to start over and let go of my fear. So we all worked together and I can sing without any backtrack. The girls, plus Seth and Jake here, are cool. And they were really helpful. And exactly what Emmett just said. Yeah, it was wrong to not say a damn thing to you, but that's because we knew you'd automatically say no without even fully listening to us. So we stayed with them. Now if you don't mind, Aro, we'd like to keep our word and give them and their school the concert they deserve. And we will be altering our style."

"Edward, this isn't a good idea," Aro tried to say.

"You know you work for us, right?" Jasper stated.

"We're the band," Emmett threw in. "We make the decision of what we want to do and how we're going to do it. You're supposed to make it happen, in a way, and to protect us the bad publicity by working with everyone else. We decided to change our style, back to what we were originally before you up and threw that away, hoping to officially introduce the new us today and then record an album."

"So, _we_ can fire you. Now if you don't want to be fired, you will go along with this," Edward finished. "Your choice, but either way, we're doing the concert. We can do this without you, but it's up to you if you still want your job."

After a minute of silence, Aro said, "Fine… we'll do this. I just hope you really know what you're doing because if this goes wrong… there'll be hell to pay."

"Let's do this!"


	10. Chapter 9

******A.N.: Yeah... So this is a little late. I'm sorry.******** I meant to post this chapter a few days ago. But it's here now!**

******Also... We're nearing the end of this adventure. The epilogue is after this chapter :( But don't worry... I already have another story lined up and ready to be posted after Kidnap My Heart ends. I'll probably give it a week before posting the new story, but it's not like you have to go weeks or months. Make sure you're following me as an author to be updated when I p********ost new stories!**

**Anyway... I'll let you read on. Please review 'cause I love reviews and ENJOY! :D**

****** Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

We entered through the side entrance of the auditorium. God bless who ever came up with the idea of having an entrance that leads from the parking lot to the auditorium, as well as a door that leads to backstage from the lot… sure makes it easier getting large things in, like, I don't know… instruments and stage equipment for a fuckhot and talented boy band to perform for our school.

I opened the door, seeing a majority of the school in seats, watching Tanya begin the assembly. She had already started talking about things no one could really care about, when I gestured for us to go in. And we weren't planning on entering stealthily… we wanted to make an entrance.

We heard gasps and squeals. I looked behind me to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper smiling and waving at our classmates. And I could hear the buzzing of voices talking about Alice and I knowing Breaking Dawn. Of course, we needed Rose with us. The guys got onto the stage, helping Alice and I up. I told Emmett he had to get Rose up here. If he did, then people would know that she knew the guys like Alice and I did. She had to be recognized as well.

Emmett agreed and then took the microphone out of Tanya's hand while she was talking over the noise the school was making. She was trying to ignore the fact that Breaking Dawn was here and trying to keep the school's attention on her, but she was failing miserably. And she was just shocked when Emmett took the microphone from her, leaving her speechless as well.

He then said into it, "Rosalie Hale… could you come up here, please?"

As I saw people turn around to find her, that's when I noticed her. She was sitting in an aisle seat somewhere in the middle of the auditorium. She looked nervous, but she had somewhat of a smug look to her. Was she smug about the attention she was getting from people when Emmett called her out, or did something happen when Alice and I weren't there? She had some 'splaining to do.

Rose smiled and got up out of her seat and walked to the stage. Edward and Jasper helped her up and then Emmett met her halfway, whispering something in her ear before kissing her temple. I was glad to know that the girls and I had some pretty great guys who wanted us. Rose then turned around and ran to me and Alice.

We all apologized out loud to each other, causing us to start laughing. After I explained things, trying to get my best friend to forgive me, she did. And that led us to briefly mentioning that we might have boyfriends and that my friends wanted the deets about mine and Edward's kiss in the basement. We acted very school girl-ish by looking over at our guys, them looking back as they talked with some guys in black, the guys possibly working for the band and Aro. They all winked, which caused us to giggle and look away.

Then Edward started speaking into the microphone. "Hey guys! So… we heard what had happened a few weeks ago with the label drive. Let me just tell you… lay off Bella, Alice and Rosalie… it was an accident. They happen. But I'm sure you'll all forgive them for finding us and convincing us to play for you all. Forks High deserves this concert, and we're going to give it to you. But first, give Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale and round of applause for coming up with this for all of you. They're three really awesome chicks."

Everyone in the auditorium applauds and we all blush and give small waves of thanks.

"Now…" Edward continues, flashing a smile my way, making me grin widely back at him. Damn, I just want to kiss him in front of everyone. "The guys and I… we decided that the boy band thing is over for us. We're going back to our original roots before we were ever really noticed and rocking out for all of you."

Cheers all around echoed off the walls. Edward, Emmett and Jasper let out deep chuckles. Some crew guys, the ones that the guys were talking to and I guess came with Aro, brought out Edward's guitar, Jasper's bass and a few pushed out Emmett's drum set – okay, really it's my guitar Edward's holding and the other equipment is the school's. Obviously, the guys couldn't use any of their equipment since they technically were never prepared for this impromptu concert until this weekend with us. A few other guys, probably part of the band that plays the music at their concerts, came out – someone with another guitar and someone with a keyboard, as well as microphones for everyone.

"We're gonna start with a classic of ours. It's our favorite song we wrote and like to play, and we know it's yours, too. So get up on your feet to rock out to an improved version of _Kidnap My Heart!"_

Emmett started drumming out the beat and then Jasper picked up with plucking at the bass in time with Emmett. Then Edward started singing.

_Hey girl, what's your name?  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own?  
Weekends work the best  
I'll pick the place, you do the rest  
Hey now, don't be shy  
But you got to keep me in line_

Edward then flipped his guitar around and started strumming in short, quick strums and continued to sing.

_Love at first sight  
Never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
'Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart_

The guys continued playing magnificently, Edward dancing in circles around the stage while playing out a short solo before getting back to the mic and vocalizing the next verse, holding off on playing the guitar until the next hook. The background guitar player would pick up some of the notes needed to play in the song and Edward would join him on the lead guitar. The girls and I, as well as the entire student body of Forks High, were dancing and jumping and belting out the lyrics. A lot even ran out of their seats and caused a mosh pit in front of the stage. Never have I ever felt so exhilarated before.

_Can you get me up?  
More fun I can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down?  
Can you keep me hanging around?  
I don't wanna be  
Here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine  
Better hold on tight for the ride_

_Love at first sight  
Never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe_

_Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
'Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart_

_You've got to hold me tighter  
I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart…_

After singing out the bridge, Edward attacked another solo, his fingers jumping all over the strings and holding down the whammy bar to hold out a long note. At that point, it was only Emmett hitting the drums and everyone clapping to the beat of Emmett. And then Edward, Jasper and Emmett finished out the song in time with one another.

_Love at first sight  
Never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe…_

_Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
'Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart_

_Kidnap my heart..._

Edward finished out the song with one last solo and ending it right on Emmett's last clashes of the cymbals.

Everyone cheered, screaming our Breaking Dawn's name and whooping loudly. I saw Jessica and Tanya off to the side. They were dancing, but at the same time, neither of them looked happy to be knocked off their high horses and thrown to the side while the girls and I got attention – from everyone in school and especially the attention of three famous rock stars that happen to really like us and want to be with us.

The guys picked up with a new song as they took a breather. They played five more songs before they had to stop. They did the concert, did what we asked of them. They no longer hold any obligation to stay in Forks and keep performing. It was time for them to leave.

Tanya came forward and attempted to talk to the guys, especially my Edward. But he brushed her off… sort of. He was not rude, but he shook off her advances and her sweet talk. Only I could sweet talk him into doing things with me… or will eventually.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Edward asked me with his crooked smile in place. I blushed and nodded.

"Bella?! You'd rather be with Bella?!" Tanya screeched.

"Yeah. I would." He took my hand and led me outside into the parking lot, leaving Tanya standing there in utter shock and disbelief. I waved using my fingers and gave her a smirk that said, "Yep! He's mine, bitch!"

Once we're outside, Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I couldn't help but let out a porno moan, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and even tugging on his sex hair. That made him grunt out in pleasure… at least I thought it did. Maybe it was painful. I released it, but Edward pulled away from my lips to just groan out, "No. Do that again. It feels fucking good, baby." I internally shrugged, as if replying, "Okay," and did it again.

Eventually, we had to pull apart to breathe. And to not get caught by anyone just yet. We'd need to have people adjust to the fact that I was dating a rock star and Edward's dating a normal girl from a dinky town… as well as that girl being the chick who fucking kidnapped him to make him and his band play for her and her friends.

"I'm gonna have to go soon, Bella," Edward whispered to me as we sat against the wall of the building, me sitting in between his legs and his arms wrapped around me.

"I know. I can't keep you here forever. It was fun, though."

"Best weekend of my life. And it's because of you, Bella Swan. I could never thank you enough for changing me or well, just releasing the real me from the douchebag me." He and I both let out laughs. "If that made sense. But yeah… it's your doing and I'm thankful and I will never forget this weekend."

This conversation sort of sounded like a break up talk. I could almost picture the words he would've said. 'Like, we had a great time, but I'm a rock star and you're just some girl from a small town. I got my life and you've got yours. It's best we go our separate ways, but I'll never forget you.'

"Yeah… me, too, Edward," I sighed, nodding my head. I tried to move out of his embrace, attempting to stand up, but Edward pulled me back down, thoroughly trapping me in his arms by wrapping them around me and pressing a bunch of kisses to my neck.

"Now, where do you think you're going?"

"Um… class? And you gotta leave, so I guess this is goodbye."

Edward actually looked shocked that I was already pushing him away. But it was kind of obvious that this probably could never be, no matter what we felt for each other.

"Bella, don't be like this. I'm not trying to push you away."

"But Edward," I said, "you're leaving, and I'm still going to be in fucking Forks for a little less than three months. You're gonna be writing a new album for this new you with the guys. We're going to be thousands of miles apart for a while and… how can you not want to push me away? I'm just Bella Swan. I'm not a Cali girl who's a model with blonde hair and fake tits and an eating disorder. I could never survive in your world."

"Listen to me, Bella… you are so much better than those girls. I like how you're not a Cali girl, a model with blonde hair, fake tits and an eating disorder, 'cause I prefer brunettes, the real thing when it comes to your chest, and the fact you actually eat whatever and still look fucking amazing. I like your sarcastic self and how you can put me in my place. I like how you were so determined to help me out, and it worked. I like how you kiss me and tug on my fucking hair and grind yourself against me. Shit, Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone until you.

"You affect me greatly and in a really good way. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you. I don't think I'll even last these three months without you until you come down to California for school. You are so fucking amazing, Bella Swan, and I'm so glad I met you and had this incredible weekend with you and your friends… our friends. Now I want us to continue being together, and if you don't mind, I'd really like to fucking kiss you."

"Really?" I whimpered out, feeling tears sting my eyes. _Shit, I hate crying, _I told myself. I really did, but his words touched me and I really just wanted to kiss him, too.

"Yeah. And take you out on a real first date, though our first one was when you hated me and you dressed up as Scarlet Night – so fucking hot by the way – and more dates and have the chance to fall hard for you more than I already have."

"I've fallen for you, too," I admitted. _I really had._

"Good. Want to take a chance with me and see where this can go?"

I just nodded before jumping into his arms and kissing him while he spun us around. Felt really good to just be like this with him.

And then we get fucking interrupted.

"Okay, break it up," we heard Emmett rumble out in a deeper voice than he already had, making Edward and I, and our friends to just crack up. "Aro said we can stay here for a couple more days."

Jasper then piped up. "He needs to make arrangements for us heading back to California in a couple days since our tour was stopped indefinitely due to us being MIA, and talk things over with the FBI who have been looking for us. You girls are really lucky that we're covering for you. Otherwise, seeing you three in bright orange jumpsuits while we visited you in women's correctional facility wouldn't be all that fun as a date."

"So how 'bout we take you girls out on a real date somewhere in town in a few hours?" Emmett adds.

I looked to my girls and then to Edward. "Sounds good to me. We really do need to get to class though."

"People are gonna be soooo jealous that we know Breaking Dawn!" Alice squealed.

"More like dating us," Edward said.

"Well, Bella and Alice dating you and Jasper, Edward," Rose squeaked out nervously.

"Hold up. You seriously don't think you're getting out of a date with me after kissing me the way you did yesterday, do you, Rosie?" Emmett asked seriously to my shy best friend.

"Well, I…" she stuttered out, but then Emmett boomed out a happy laugh before scooping her up into his arms and smacking a wet one on her trembling lips. She melted into his grip and kissed him back. And both Alice and I could see the smile she had on her face as she did kiss Emmett. She was happy. And she had someone who deeply cared for her and wanted to be with her. All three of us did.

I remembered almost regretting kidnapping Breaking Dawn, but I couldn't seem to now that we had found happiness with these three amazing guys.

* * *

**A.N.: Oh... So here are YouTube links to the Kidnap My Heart videos... both the pop and rock version. The rock version is my favorite and obviously the one related to the version the guys sing in this chapter. The pop version is their past version. Now the pop version is good poppy beat but the video is quite corny... It was meant for the TV movie this story was inspired by. The Click 5 were meant to be a pop rock band so they look better when playing instruments ;) Enjoy the videos!**

**Pop: youtube dot com/watch?v=NqBW-h6iDMc**

**Rock: youtube dot com/watch?v=IlqQFvJEZsM**


	11. Epilogue

******A.N.: So... this is it everyone! I'm sad to see that this story is now over, but I'm so glad I shared it with you. Let's end it on a happy note, so here's the epilogue... and what a way to end it, too! ;)**

******Please review and ENJOY! :D**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Twilight. That's all Stephenie Meyer. Taking 5 Productions/Teek Films own the rights to the movie _Taking 5_ - I was severely influenced by this movie to write this fic. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Six months later – Present Day…_

So I have to say that kidnapping Breaking Dawn has been the best decision me and my friends made. We fell off loser radar for the rest of senior year, graduated in the top three of our graduating class and had the best boyfriends in the world, who just so happen to be famous rock stars.

Life couldn't really get better.

Well, it certainly could continue to get better, but Alice, Rosalie and I certainly felt blessed and lucky to have gotten away with what we did and to have the kind of life we had now. No one knew what went down all those months ago except us, Jake, Seth and Edward, Jasper and Emmett. We made Forks High history secretly.

Right now, the three of us were in Stanford now for school. We were much closer to San Francisco than LA, where our boyfriends were, but they frequently visited us at school. Instead of dorming, the three of us got a large apartment to share and we literally worked our asses off to pay for it. We were lucky to have full scholarships to this quite expensive school and our parents had been generous to put money away in college funds for us throughout our lives, but because we were adults, we felt that working part-time jobs to help with bills made us feel more independent and grown up. But what was good about having an apartment close to campus was the fact that we had privacy for when our boyfriends visited. It wouldn't have been great if the three of us were dorming and then we'd have to deal with our peers interrupting our downtime.

In fact, once our first year at school finishes, the guys planned on moving to the city of Stanford. We'll each move out of our one-year leased out apartment and into apartments that we will share with our boyfriends. It would have awesome to just do it now, but our relationships were still too new to move in together. And Edward, Emmett and Jasper were finishing up working on their new album and would be touring for a while.

They had told us what to expect in a relationship with them – but the girls and I didn't fucking care. We loved them – yes! It's love now! – and would wait for them. With school being a main priority, advancing our relationships too quickly and pushing aside our education was just not an option. In fact, Alice threatened Jasper that if he ever tried to push her into something more that put her education to the wayside, she'd not only dump him, even though she loves him a lot, but do some serious damage to his person. That made all the guys cringe, and they certainly got the picture. We were going to take our relationships one step at a time.

Although, we definitely moved forward in our relationships when it came to sex. The three of us lost our virginities to our first boyfriends who were famous and whom we loved very much and actually didn't plan on cutting them loose any time soon. The sex was just too good to do so, haha!

Sex with Edward was completely mind blowing! Maybe the first time wasn't all that great just because it hurt like a bitch for me – and I had spewed a lot of profanities rather than cried – and Edward came too soon. Instead of mournful apologies and promises that it'd get better, we just laughed at the situation. There was a promise in between chuckles from him and an "It better," from me as I giggled – and Edward delivered. From then on it'd been amazing and passionate and loving. He knew how to take care of me and he knew certain spots on my body that were more sensitive and urged on my orgasms, like nibbling and suckling on my neck as he thrusts in me, and kisses to my inner thighs when he does go down on me. His hands gripped me in the right places as we moved our hips in time with one another. But more importantly, whether we go rough or soft, fast or slow… Edward always showed me he loved me and told me so, too.

Now you must be wondering… do our parents know we're dating three famous guys. The answer is yes; they do. Were they happy when they found out…? Definitely not! Especially my father who was a fucking cop. Of course he did a background check on Edward. It came up clean, but my dad will always have a grudge against Edward because he was my first boyfriend… well, my boyfriend in general… and I was his little girl – how could he be happy? My mom was shocked, but accepted mine and Edward's relationship.

Alice and Rose had the same reactions with their parents when they brought Jasper and Emmett to meet them right before we went off to school, as the guys were helping us move, but acceptance has come from all of them.

Do they know our activities that go down whilst in California or that in one year time we'll be living with them – fuck no! And they won't ever know about that we fuck our boyfriends until we're married and have kids (yes, I'm thinking that far ahead) and even then I think my parents should believe I conceive my future children with Edward due to Immaculate Conception, just like I wanted to think of my parents in the same way when I came along eighteen years ago. And moving in together won't come up in conversation until late next year.

Anyway… let's talk about school a bit more. Rose was pre-med and wanted to be a forensic psychiatrist. She'd always been interested in the mind and in forensics. She knew the field wasn't like what the crime shows portrayed, but she was fascinated with it, so she wanted to do it. Alice was more into building things and technology, so she was going for electronic engineering. I wanted to be a lawyer and eventually a judge.

We know we would have to pursue a further education – Rosalie in med school, me in law school and Alice possibly having to get a bunch of other degrees, but we were willing to do so and we will be making differences and we will show our peers from Forks that we were better than them. Yes, they might have accepted us and treated us like normal human beings for once, but we still couldn't forgive the hell we'd been through most of the time, and especially that short time period of being treated like utter shit over an accident, even though it got Alice, Rose and I the love of our lives.

We also knew the toll our dreams could take on our personal relationships with family and the guys, and they knew that, too. I wanted my dream to come true, but I also wanted a future with Edward. I wanted a marriage and a couple of babies and a house in the suburbs – who didn't? Okay, I knew there were some, but what I found with Edward… I just couldn't completely give it up, but I also didn't want to give up on my dreams to make it happen. Edward loved me and wanted me to do what I wanted to do. He'd wait for me or support me as we eventually go through transitions in life.

I did find myself spacing out during class and daydreaming about Edward and me a lot. I really shouldn't, but I couldn't help it at times. Especially when I knew he was coming up from LA to visit me for a weekend – which just so happened to be going on this weekend. It was Friday and it was my last class of the afternoon. The guys were probably on their way up here and the girls and I wanted to race home from school to home so we could prepare everything for this weekend. It's been a couple of weeks since we've last seen Edward, Jasper and Emmett since they've gone on their small tour to promote the new album – keeping it small to introduce fans to the new (well, really the older version of Breaking Dawn) instead of investing in a huge tour and finding out the response isn't as good. But they were still on the West Coast so they were flying in from LA to San Francisco and then driving to Stanford to our apartment.

But after this weekend, they'd be heading on a flight to Phoenix, taking a tour bus to drive through a few of the southern states for their shows and then up the East Coast and heading west from there on the bus until they reached Seattle. They'd then fly down to Vegas for the last show on the tour, and fly back into LA. It was going to be over a couple of months before we'd be seeing them, right around the holidays and when the girls and I finish out our first semester of school. We'd miss them so fucking much and we definitely planned on Skyping them – to talk and engage in webcam sex – but because of school, we knew we'd be able to focus a lot more on our education without he guys around.

"Okay. See you all on Wednesday. Have a good weekend," my English professor finally announced. All of us scrambled out of the lecture hall. I ran into the parking lot and waited for Alice and Rose to show up. Thankfully, on Fridays we kept the same schedule and we all headed back to our apartment together in Alice's car. Our humble abode wasn't far from campus, so it only took less than ten minutes to get there. We raced into the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor of the building and into apartment 403. There were three bedrooms, a small living room, a decently sized kitchen and two bathrooms – Alice was the lucky one to get her own bathroom, and it wasn't much bigger than the one in the hall, but she also got a shower in there, too, so she doesn't have to argue with Rose and I on who showers first. We did have to do laundry outside of the building and headed to a laundromat every Sunday.

We cleaned up quickly, Rose and I having to fight over who got to take a shower first.

"Rose, I'm making dinner. I have to shower first so I can be dressed and ready to go," I told her.

"Yeah, but don't you want to get started on cooking first? You might make a mess of yourself!" she argued back.

"Yeah, but one, I'm making pasta; I don't make a mess doing that, and two, you have to clean up the living room. If you shower first and then clean up the living room and down the hall, you're going to get sweaty, defeating the purpose of being showered."

"Ugh! Fine! But hurry up. I won't be taking forever vacuuming and throwing out some papers."

I jumped into the shower, washing my hair, face and body before attacking my legs with a razor. I'd kept up with my 'grooming', but my legs hadn't seen a razor in about five days. It'd been a little chilly lately, so I've skipped this step. It was not like in LA, when we visited the guys for a week during the summer, where it was warm all the time, especially in summer, and we were in shorts or skirts. We were in northern California, and it was late September, so it had gotten cool and I'd needed to wear jeans, not shorts.

After ten minutes, I was out and Rose jumped in. The living room was clean and just vacuumed. Alice was also cleaning, but more like organizing and tidying up things. I ran across the hall into my room and started getting dressed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a nicer looking tank top than I usually wore. It was a little more low cut to show off the girls and flowed down my torso. I blow dried my hair once Rose was out of the shower and curled it a little bit. I also did my makeup, keeping it natural with just a pop of color on my lips.

I then headed into the kitchen and started gathering the ingredients for chicken and broccoli fettuccine alfredo. I started making my cheesy cream sauce (from scratch and not from the jar) and got that simmering while taking some thin chicken cutlets and grilling them. I also steamed the broccoli as I boiled the pasta.

It was just as I was pouring the pasta into the pot of boiling water that the intercom buzzed. Our boyfriends were here! Alice ran over to open the front door of the building through the intercom and when there was a knock on the door of our apartment two minutes later, she let them in. Jasper was the first one to step in, scooping up his girlfriend and kissing her as he carried her to the couch. Emmett came in and headed straight for Rose's room because I believed she was still getting ready. They may not be joining us for dinner. Who knew that Rose, my shy friend, was a sex fiend with Emmett? I didn't until I heard them through my bedroom wall one time. She was a screamer, that girl.

And then Edward came in. His eyes zoomed in on mine and then he walked over to me where I was in the kitchen.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey."

I'm then pulled into his arms and a kiss is laid on my lips. "Mm… I've missed you, baby," he groaned.

"I did, too. Two weeks is too long, but two and a half months is longer." I pouted sadly. "I'm really going to miss you when you're on tour."

"I promise it's going to fly. School is going to be on your mind a lot, Bella and we'll have our Skype chats and _playtime,"_ he winked, "and text messages and phone calls are always going to happen. Plus, I might send you something from time to time."

"Don't go too extravagant."

"Is flowers okay?"

"They'll do. But I'd like if you were sent to me as a gift."

"Tease," he chuckled before kissing me again.

"Let's not get carried away. Dinner is almost done and I will not let it burn! Go watch TV. You're distracting me."

"Fine." One more kiss to my lips and a slap to my ass, making me yelp in surprise and him to start laughing, and he was in the living room with Jasper. Emmett came out looking glum – Rose must have kicked him out because she was getting ready and was not going to get sexed up until tonight – so he, too, collapsed onto the couch and watched some TV with his buddies while Alice started getting the bar in the kitchen set up and Rose, after she came back out, helped me plate everything.

We all had dinner, catching up and goofing off, before watching a movie together and then retiring to our respective bedrooms. Emmett was eager and picked up Rose, throwing her over his shoulder like a caveman, and ran into her room. She was scolding him for acting like a Neanderthal, but I was sure moans would be permeating the apartment from her room. Alice led Jasper into her room by his hand and the door was gently closed. Alice wasn't up to making a scene about the fact that she and Jasper were going to have sex like Emmett was with Rose.

Edward kissed me before scooping me up bridal style and carried me into my room. I'm laid on the bed, Edward hovering over me and kissing my lips and exposed skin. Slowly, we both removed each other's clothing, and once we were both naked, Edward threw my legs over his shoulders and started lapping at my pussy.

"Oh, shit! Edward!" I moaned as he stimulated my clit with his tongue and moved two of his fingers in and out of my pussy.

When I was close, I started clenching my thighs around his head, and Edward pulled away briefly to say, "That's it, baby. Let me feel you come. Let me taste you." And I did. I came hard, letting out a scream of pleasure that definitely rivaled Rose's.

Edward then moved up my body, kissing my thighs, my hips, my belly, my tits, my neck and then my lips, me tasting myself as his tongue entered my mouth. He wrapped his arms around my waist, moving one hand down my ass and around my thigh to wrap it around his hips and then again with his other hand and my other leg, before plunging into me.

I remembered when I first saw the man naked. Half naked, Edward was a gorgeous man; completely nude was life changing and I may have blacked out at the look of his large cock. Experiencing him fucking and making love to me with that thing was like a divine moment every time.

Edward's grip on my waist tightened, and surely my arms around his neck must have been choking him. It just felt so fucking good; the way he just easily slipped in and out of me because he made me so wet for him, the way he always hit the perfect spot that brought on my orgasm, the way his pelvic bone rubbed my clit and made the experience even more perfect… It was so fucking amazing. I could never regret what I did with my best friends if I got _this_ all the time.

"Edward… Edward… shit! Feels… so… good!" I whimpered.

"God, Bella!" Edward groaned before kissing me passionately. "You're so wet, so tight! Fuck, you feel incredible. I love your pussy. The fucking best."

"Oh! Oh! Fuck! Yes! Yes!" I started chanting as his hips moved faster with mine. "Fuck yes!" I screamed as my orgasm came crashing down around me, making me first stiffen up at first and then making my hips spasm quickly to continue feeling this fantastic feeling. It forced Edward to speed up his thrusts so he could come inside me.

"Bella! Fuck! I'm going to come!"

"Just come, Edward!"

"Shit!" Edward then shouted as he pushed into me three more times before stilling. I felt him stream into me. "I fucking love you, Bella," he panted as he collapses on top of me.

"Love you, too, Edward."

"How is sex so fucking amazing with you?"

"Because you love me and think I'm completely amazing?"

"That and more."

I'm pulled into his arms and my head lain above his heart. "I don't even want to leave this room, Edward. You being gone for two and a half months might just kill me."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, baby. We're going to be fine."

"What about all the groupies?"

"Not getting anywhere close to me or the guys. We're taken men, and while we never did anything with them, we won't even interact with them the way we used to. I love you, Bella, and nothing and no one is going to change that. My mind is going to be on playing a kick ass show and counting down the days till I return to you."

"Okay," I whispered.

Edward and I kissed, which then spurred on the slow love making we had in my bed. We knew that we'd get through this. We'd get through the separations until he and the guys could take some much deserved time off to settle down with us here, and then we'd have the rest of our lives together. We'd even talked about Edward taking some online classes and getting a degree in something unrelated to music. We had a lot to go through. We may fight and I'd probably tell him to park his ass on the couch for a couple of nights, but because we loved each other, we'd get through them. I was going to marry this man one day and we were going to get a happily ever after.

I kidnapped Edward, but all the while we kidnapped each other's hearts and no time soon will we give them back.

**The End**


End file.
